


Soot Covered Snow

by Ashydork



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fan Service, Feels, Meihem - Freeform, One of My Favorites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, You're welcome my people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashydork/pseuds/Ashydork
Summary: A series meant solely for short Meihem smut/fluff indulgence.No true plot, meant to indulge the few fans of meihem. Open to prompts and situations. Happy to provide a service.





	1. Survival Situations

If she had not been the one who had asked him to go on the mission, then Junkrat would have told Morrison to go straight to hell. At least it would have been warm there. Junkrat shivered violently as he stood outside the new Overwatch Antarctic base. Mei had insisted that they rebuild and revise the old work station down in the barren white wasteland of the Antarctic. She seemed overjoyed as she took new core samples, but Junkrat could only focus on trying to keep his one good hand not freezing off. “Snowbird, please… Ya killin’ me, we've been out here fer hours..” Junkrat stuttered as his teeth chattered. His lanky figure was wrapped in layers upon layers of subzero specific clothing but he could still feel the chill in his bones. For what clothes he did wear, he'd left his gloves and mask back in the base, thinking they would only be playing in the snow for a moment. Mei was far too engrossed in her work to register what he had even said, all she heard was his voice. 

“Hmm? What?” She called to him, only pausing for a moment to look over at him. She hadn't realized they had been out there for three hours now. Mei was so used to the climate, she didn't register that he would be uncomfortable. Not until she saw his nose was literally as red as a cherry and his human fingers looked blue. “Jamison! Where are your gloves and mask?! Are you crazy? Why didn't you speak up?” Mei frowned and began to panic, she instantly stopped what she was doing and went to his side. His entire body was shivering when she touched his hand. His usual dirty black nails looked even darker with a tint of purple around the tips. “Inside, now!” Mei demanded, Junkrat couldn't have compiled any faster. 

Once inside, he felt instantly better but his hand and face stung from the sudden warmth. Sitting down on one of the small couches inside the main living area and slowly undressing, he watched her scurry around trying to warm some water for his hand. “Snowbird..” He spoke to her softly, but again she was so involved in what she was trying to do that she didn't even hear him. “Oi... Snowy... Love?... Mei!” he eventually yelled, causing her to jump. He sat there with a furrowed brow and a pouted lip as she looked at him. Junkrat had peeled away his top layer of clothing, sitting there with his chest and arms exposed. Mei could see his human hand was just as bad as she had assumed but he didn't seem bothered by it. “Give me one second and I'll..” Mei began to move around once more to continue what she was doing but stopped when his mechanical hand grabbed the end of her jacket. He tugged at her to come near, she was hesitant but moved in front of him. “Jami, If I don't get something for your hand then it could freeze off.” Mei continued to frown as Junkrat pulled her onto his lap, having her straddle him. “Wouldn't be the first time I lost a piece, snowflake.” Junkrat looked up at her as his cold human hand snaked it's way up her thigh and underneath her layers of clothing. 

Mei gasped from the sudden cold sensation on her warm side. “Jami, please, take this seriously.” she pouted as he flopped his face into her chest. He nuzzled the fabric of her jacket as his hand crept up further against her side, moving all the way up to her rips. “Oh I am, ain't ya s’pose to use body heat in survival situations?” Mei could feel him grinning with his face still buried deep in her jacket. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she could feel his hips buck up against hers. His mechanical hand tugged at her jacket, before he could hear her sigh in defeat. “Warm bath after we're done, understand?” Mei scolded him as he smiled even wider and couldn't help but giggle a little.

He maneuvered her thick jacket off and began to peel away at the layers of clothing underneath. Junkrat nuzzled at her chest once he had tossed away all of her artic attire. Mei blushed as she straddled his lap, now only in her white tank top and leggings. This wasn't the first time they had been affectionate with one another but his eagerness always surprised her. His hands moved back up her sides as his nose nuzzled the inside of her breasts. He leaned back into the couch, pulling her back with him as he buried his face in her chest. Junkrat began to pull at her tank top with his teeth, demanding more access to her soft skin. His hands tugging at the waistband of her leggings with greed. “Alright, alright, so impatient.” Mei couldn't help but smile as she removed the remained of her clothing for him. His eyes lit up when he saw that she was wearing his favorite set of underwear. A pair of panties and bra with a devilish smiley face on the front. 

He ran his hands across her ribs, his thumbs teasing the soft under side of her breast as he reached for the clasp of her bra. Mei giggled as he started to get frustrated with it, being unable to remove it fast enough to his liking. Once he unhooked it, he tossed it to the other side of the room. His nose brushed the underside of her now exposed breasts. His mouth playful nipping at the soft skin. Mei’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red as his mouth played with her chest and his hips grinding feverishly against her through his pants. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft moan as his hands explored her now bare body.

“Let me just..” Junkrat panted as he lifted her hips up, he adjusted and pulled his pants down to his ankles with his boxers. Kicking them to the side where her bra and panties were. Mei let out a gasp when his cock snapped to attention between her welcoming lips after escaping the tight enclosure of his pants. His mouth opened wide as he took in as much of her breast as he could into his mouth. His rough tongue rolled up and down her already hard nipple. His flesh hand grabbing the other, kneading it slowing as he enjoyed the warmth of her skin. 

“Jami..” She whimpered as she rolled her hips back and forth, his tip rubbing against her clit which caused her legs to shiver. He bit down on her breast gently as he tilted his hips back, flicking his tip back down between her lips and into her entrance. He was already coated thoroughly with her wetness from rubbing against her. He inhaled sharply when she pushed him inside of her, not expecting the sudden friction. “Bloody ‘ell snowbird!” he growled, releasing her breast from his mouth as she took him all the way in.

Mei clinched his shoulders as her body shuddered. She panted as she could feel his bony hips against her soft thighs. Slowly, she began to move her hips back and forth, grinding him against her interior walls to adjust herself to his size. Mei smirked as she could feel him pulse inside of her while his arms wrapping around her waist. He surprised her when he leaned up and suddenly kissed her lips with hungry intent, thrusting his hips up, earning a moan from her. She started lifting her hips and let gravity assist her as she dropped down. Junkrat groaned against her lips as they picked up the pace. His hands planting themselves on her hips, squeezing her lovely handles as he kept thrusting upwards. “Jami please don't stop! Ahhh! I'm.. so close already.” she whined riding him as hard as she could now in that particular position. “Oh no ya don't gorgeous.” he snarled and pulled himself out.

She whined when he took himself out, she felt empty and cold without his hips pressed against her. He laid her down on the couch and kissed on her body. She laid there whining, rubbing her legs against his sides to coax him back inside her. Junkrat laughed against her soft skin, his fingers teasing between her legs. “Jamison Fawkes I swear, If you don't finish what you started you will be sleeping outside!” Mei threatened him as she looked down at him. His amber eyes grew as wide as his smile, he always loved it when she got demanding. “Now who's the one being impatient, snowbird?” He smirked, leaning back up, kissing her lips tenderly.

Mei arched her back as he slid his cock back inside of her. A thick moan poured from her lips as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her arms reached above her head, clenching the fabric of the couch as her eyes fluttered. He grabbed her hip with one hand and held onto the back of the couch with the other. He thrusted his hips wildly into her with no intent on stopping this time time. The couch shifted underneath them, slightly beating up against the wall with every thrust. He leaned down, rolling his tongue up her abdomen with a growl.

Mei shivered from his tongue and gasped as he thrusted hard into her, his tip slamming into her g-spot. “Jami! Yes! Ahh!” she cried out as her legs tightened around his hips. He buried his face in her neck as he joined in with her moaning. His eyes clenched shut, and his fingers digging into her hips. “Just.. a little more..” he groaned, bucking his hips a few more times, the coil of heat in his stomach exploding as he spilled himself inside of her. At the sudden warmth filling her, she gasped and pulled him fully inside of her as she came with him. Her breath and body shaking underneath him as she rode out her orgasm with him, rocking her hips up and down furiously, causing as much friction as possible. His teeth latched onto her neck as his hips grinded hard into her own, filling her full until his body couldn't give anymore.

Junkrat collapsed his lanky body on top of hers as their chests heaved, gasping from breath. His vision was still a bit blurred as he slowly began to lean up before she was pulled back down. He looked up at her with his amber colored eyes, purring a little as she stroked his head. Her hair had come undone during their love making and fanned around her face, he thought she always looked so beautiful when she let herself go. “Your nose isn't red anymore. How about your fingers?” Asking him sweetly as she reached for his hand. He pulled the hand up to show that he was just fine now. Mei smiled and kissed his fingertips, happy that he would be alright. “You still have to take a warm shower.” she continued to smile as he pouted, clearly not pleased about the shower but sighed as he gave up.


	2. A Chill Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mei can't handle the intense heat of Junkertown, Australia. So to make it up to her, her favorite lanky rat decides to treat her to something sweet.

Cursing him under her breath for dragging her to Junkertown, Mei sat on the filthy defaced bench in front of a tool shop, fanning herself with a makeshift paper fan. The hot sun beating down mercilessly on her pale skin. She’d dressed accordingly, mainly due to Junkrat’s warning about the heat, however she still felt that perhaps going stark naked down the street wouldn’t be a bad idea right now. She had promised him a trip back to his hometown after she had dragged him around the Antarctica for a week. He was in desperate need of some ‘good quality tools’, as he had put it. Apparently Winston's workshop back at Gibraltar didn’t carry adequate enough tools for the junkers multitude of projects and particular bombs. “ He makes half of his things out of scrap metal.. Why does he have to have ‘specific’ tools?...” Mei complained to herself as she leaned back into the mangled bench, trying to fan herself faster but not gaining any relief.

 

Eventually, the happy lanky rat walked out with a grin spreading from ear to ear and a crate full of tools wrapped in his long arms. Mei’s eyes widened at the amount he had bought, originally thinking he was simply grabbing a wrench or something. Mei mumbled something under her breath in chinese, catching Junkrat’s attention as she had been slowly teaching him chinese. “ Oi, watch the filth comin’ out of ya mouth. I’ll have you know that even that monkey can’t make tools like these.” Junkrat huffed as he held the crate to his chest, as if it was a precious child. Mei rolled her eyes as she slowly got up, dusting the dirt off her back side from the bench. He noticed the sweat running down her face, she’d dressed in a tank top and some of his shorts but even then the heat was getting to her.

 

“ I am sorry love fer taken so long.” He frowned as he stepped closer to her, leaning his head down as he pouted. Mei pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and let out of sigh. “ I was worried that I would have to come in there after you. I still don’t understand why you didn’t want me to come in with you.” She asked as he began to move down the street, her following close behind. “ Yer my snowbird, can’t be lettin’ every junker in the town havin’ a look at’cha. Specially not old Hobbes in there..” Junkrat pouted out his lower lip at the idea. “ His hand ‘ell slip up ya short’s quicker than mine would, and I ain’t havin’ that.” He puffed his chest out a bit and stood taller, but his overprotective act only made Mei laugh softly and smile. 

 

Once they arrived back to the small nauseating motel room they rented for the few days they were there, she groaned in annoyance that even in their motel room there was no relief from the heat. There was shade and cold water, but no form of air conditioning which made her instantly regret not bringing Snowball. Laying on the old creaky bed, she fan herself more as her junker placed his box of treasures down near the corner. Junkrat frowned as he looked over at her, she’d been miserable for days in the heat since he had to wait for his tools to come in. Slowly moving over to the bed, he leaned over her, making the bed sink even further with his additional weight on it. “ I know you’re hatin’ it here love. Hows’ about I give ya a treat? Something to help you to ‘chill out’?” He smirked as she snorted and swatted at his chest. “ So long as there aren’t any more tools involved.” She demanded as he smiled even wider. “ Only tool you’ll see is me snowflake.” He winked, making her laugh again as his terrible pick up lines.

 

After giving her a few moments to rest, they got up and headed back out. He took her to the edge of Junkertown where not many people hung around due to the fact that it was mostly picked clean of good scrap. Most of what was left were small run down food stalls and family run repair shops making their business of people passing through. Mei stayed close to him as her eyes darted around, she was the only normal looking person around. Nearly everyone either had a limb missing, their hair gone or something strange growing out of their body from the radiation. “ Here we are snowbird.” His voice chimed in, catching her attention as she looked forward once more. It was a ice cream stall, the only one she had seen thus far in the entire town. She shivered happily as she could feel the air conditioning coming off of the machines and the fans blowing around the stall.

 

Junkrat smiled as he felt her shiver against his arm. “ Pick what’cha want and as much as you want love, treats on me.” He rubbed her lower back, encouraging her to step closer to have a look. The vender was a lanky man with neon green hair and a septic eye that kept trying to fall out, but he seemed to be a bouncy cheerful fellow. She gave a polite smile before looking down at all the flavors and different kinds of ice cream inside the frost tinted ice chest. “ Can I have a scoop of brown sugar blondie please?” She asked the vendor with a smile. He nodded as he grabbed a cone and began to scoop up ice cream. “ An I’ll have a blue water pop.” Junkrat pointed to the prepackaged popsicles. The vendor nodded once more after he handed Mei her ice cream. She smiled with delight before giving it a small taste. It was brown sugar ice cream with blonde brownie bits and butterscotch toffee inside. Junkrat gave the vendor some money for the treats after taking his own popsicle, giving him a nod of thanks.

 

Mei smiled as they walked down the street, licking her ice cream happily with a sigh from the teensy bit of relief from the heat. Junkrat smiled as he had his blue popsicle halfway hanging out of his mouth, tossing the wrapper over his shoulder. Glancing down at her, he couldn’t help but watch her lick her ice cream. He felt a ping in his chest when a small bit of it dripped down the cone and onto her chest. “ It’s already melting.” Mei frowned as she looked down at her chest, using her thumb to wipe the ice cream off and licking melted bit off her of thumb. Junkrat swallowed hard as a plot began to spin inside his manic little brain. “ Oi... snowbird… I’ve got an idea of how to cool ya down much quicker.” He raised a brow and smirked as she looked up at him, Mei completely unaware of the real reason behind his smile.

 

He took her hand and slowly led her down the alley ways of Junkertown, she was focusing more on her ice cream then she was of the direction they were going, trying to keep the remaining portion of it from melting before she realized they had stopped. They were in a middle of a cleaner looking portion of the town. Mei finally looked around, realizing there weren’t any people around but that they were in fact under a decent amount of heavy shade in the alley way. “ The shade is nice and all Jami, but what...” She stopped speaking and gasped when he knelt down and pulled her shorts down with him. “ Jamison no! We’re in the middle of an... Ahh...” She blushed as he pushed her cute blue panties aside and began to roll his cold tongue over her clit. The sensation surprised her but felt wonderful at the same time. “ Jami we... We can’t, what... What if...” Mei groaned as her legs twitched from the flicking motion of his tongue. 

 

“ No one comes here, don’t worry love.” He smirked, as he hooked her panties with his mechanical hand and slowly slid them down past her knees. Mei blushed more, trying to cover herself with her tank top but Junkrat swatted her hands away. He pulled one leg free from her shorts and panties and propped it over his tattooed shoulder, giving himself more access to her. “ Don’t forget ya ice cream.” He smirked as he looked up at her, pushing his cold tongue back between her lips, earning a moan as she twitched once again. His tongue teased her for what felt like hours even though it had only been a few minutes. Her body was starting to overheat and pressure began to build in her abdomen. Panting, she leaned her head back again the cool brick wall of the alleyway, trying to calm herself down when suddenly a cold metal finger slid inside of her. Mei inhaled sharply, again, not expecting the temperature difference. It cooled her down yet caused her to heat up even more from arousal.

 

“ Jami... Too hot... I can’t...” She whined and panted more, her chest becoming tight from the heat. He smiled up at her before she felt him rub his freezing cold popsicle back and forth inside her lips. “Better?” Junkrat kept smiled as she let out a shaking moan, shivering from the sensation of the cold treat between her legs and his mechanical fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. “ Much...” She groaned, closing her eyes as she rocked her hips against his hand. Soon, his two fingers became three and he began to pick up the pace as his popsicle rolled around against her clit. Mei had abandoned her own ice cream completely, having dropped it on the ground moments ago. The heat in her abdomen stayed but the rest of her body shivered happily from the cold sensation. “ Yes... yes, please Jami just... Just a little more.” She begged as he complied with her request. His tongue soon took over, teasing her clit once more as he continued to rub her warm lips down with his popsicle. His fingers hooked ever so slightly, rubbing into her g-spot just the way she liked. Mei threw her head back and gasped, her hands reaching down and grabbing two fists full of his soot filled hair.

 

The coil of heat in the abdomen came undone as she let out a thick unruly moan of pleasure, grinding her hips against his fingers and face as she came against him. She could feel her junker giggle and smile between her legs as his tongue tasted her, having her ride out her orgasm for as long as she good. Mei’s legs began to shake, threatening to collapse underneath her but her attentive junker prevented that. “I’ve got’cha love.” He cooed softly to her, holding her up as he cleaned her off with his tongue, making her twitch more but it was the only thing they could do at the moment. Redressing her, they both sat down against the wall under the shaded section of the alleyway. Her head swimming from pleasure as she leaned to the side into his shoulder. A pleased smile on her face and a soft sigh exhaling from her satisfied body. “ Cooled down?” He asked her as he tossed the popsicle stick to the side. She looked up at him and smirked. “ You owe me some more ice cream.” Mei spoke softly, as Junkrat just smiled back at her and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did look up some Australian ice cream flavors. They were all surprisingly normal, go figure with all their crazy animals. You'd think they'd have some weird ice cream flavors. Maybe that's just japan. Who knows. Also, can you guess who the vendor was? You get extra brownie points in my book if you do, you precious little potato.
> 
> Update: I'm face palming at some of you lol. Yes, I understand the female body. Last time I checked Mei and I shared the same body parts. It's fiction, just have fun with it.


	3. Jealousy of symmetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all had insecurities while being in a relationship and often we don't know how to confront it. Mei is no different. After a mission, insecurities swell up for our little Mei.

Heavy smoke swirled through an alleyway as the sounds of angry natives followed behind Junkrat. In the thick of the smoke, he tossed a trap down at the top of the stairs that lead out of the alleyway, giggling a bit to himself before darting to the left where one of Symmetra’s turret sat waiting a top of the roof to support his escape. “Halfway there, princess,” he said into his earpiece, knowing it would perturb Symmetra. On the other end of the communication piece, she was frowning at his comment but refused to give him the satisfaction he sought after by annoying her. “Try not to lose the delivery rat, lose another leg for all I care but not that bag,” she replied back only to hear him giggling, along with a loud scream of pain as one of his pursuers stepped into his trap.

The sounds of bombs and grenades going off began to grow closer, an easy sign for her to know he was nearly there, but also an easy trail for his pursuers to follow. Satya stood in front of a portal with her arms crossed as their ride waited, hovering in the air a few miles away. She heard another loud explosion before seeing him fly through the air with a trail of smoke and soot dust behind him. Assuming he would land else where, she didn't move at first, but when he drew closer and closer her eyes widened when she realized he intended to land on her. “No.. No! No! Junkrat!” she yelled as he landed on her, pushing them both through the teleporter. They rolled onto the cold metal floor of the airship with a heavy and hard thud. He laid on his back, his hair smoking with embers on the tips, his skin coated in gun powder and soot, his face smiling wide as a full hearted laugh howling from his chest. Symmetra snarled as she laid on his chest and proceed to sit up, hitting him as hard as she could on his shoulder but his manic laughter didn't stop. “Wrenched beast! How Mei stands being with you! I'll never understand it,” she hit him once more before pushing off him and closing the portal. Moving over to the pilot's seat and taking control of the hovering airship.

Junkrat laid on the cold metal floor of the airship smiling with a sigh as they soon flew back to their base at Gibraltar. When they arrived back Mei and Winston were both waiting on them. Mei smiled wide as she bounced a bit in anticipation while the airship landed. When the airlock opened, Mei hurried to the opening doors but froze when she peered inside. Satya was actually laughing while Junkrat was talking to her calmly with a smile. Even Winston seemed surprised by the friendliness between them as he approached the ship. Satya’s hair was out of place from their escape, not having had the time to adjust herself back properly. Mei’s heart sank as her head began to spin, expecting the worst had happened between the two. “Snowbird! Look’it what we got! Do I get a kiss fer bein’ a good lad?,” he kept smiling as he hurried off the airship towards her. He giggled and went to show her the spoils they had retrieved but she just nodded, took the bag and began to walk towards Winston’s work bench. He paused, taken back by her cold greeting, normally she would have checked him all over for injuries and then smile once she was satisfied. Looking over towards her, he frowned as he watched her, puzzled by her behavior, wondering if he'd done something wrong. “Snowy?...” he mumbled as he slouched over a little.

The next two weeks grew worse. Normally they would sleep together in her bed but every single night she would just mumble that she was busy or was just too tired for company. He would try and bring her ice cream and her favorite pork dumplings, but at each try she would decline them and move away from him. During training she didn't protect him or even seemed to acknowledge he was there. It was driving him insane, he would lay in bed, night after night, wondering what he had done wrong until one night he couldn't take it anymore. Growling low in his chest, he threw the sheets off his bed and halfway slammed the door open but not hard enough to wake Roadhog. He stomped down the corridor until he reached her bedroom door.

He beat his metal fist on the door, not saying anything as he bounced his human foot impatiently. When she finally opened the door and saw it was him, she looked down and spoke on a low tone. “Oh… Sorry Fawkes. I'm not feeling well, we'll talk another-” without hesitation he forced himself into her room and slammed the door behind him hard enough to make the wall shake. Mei stood there in her tank top and sleeping shorts, shocked and kind of frightened by the sudden aggression. His eyebrows were furrowed with a cross expression on his face before it softened to one of sadness, as if he was on the verge of crying. “Snowflake, you have never called me by me last name... please... have I pissed ya off somehow? Did... Did I do somethin’ wrong?” he started looking around, trying to figure it out. He started pacing back and forth as he ran his mechanical fingers through his dirty blonde hair. “I didn't forget ya birthday... I know I didn't... Am I just bein’ to needy or clingy? Do you want space?” Junkrat looked up at her as he stopped pacing, he was lost and truly didn't understand. “What did I do?” he asked, he voice choking for a moment and his hands open towards her, begging for some sort of explanation to calm the, more than usual, maddening voices in his head.

Mei stared at him as he had been pacing, her hands were trembling as she watched him. She froze when his voice hitched and he stared at her with hurt eyes. Mei inhaled slowly, “Did... You and Satya... During the mission two weeks ago,” she choked as she tried to say it out loud. She stumbled around the question until the light went off in Junkrat’s head. “You think Satya and I had sex during the mission... Cause we were bein’ friendly when we got back, right?” He asked her as he stayed still. She started tearing up, knowing how dumb it sounded when he said it aloud. The look of disbelief spread across his face as he looked at her.

“I'm so sorry Jami... I've been terrified this whole time that it may be true. She's much more beautiful than me and smart… She knows more about the kinds of gadgets you like and-” she gasped as he quickly stepped forward and kissed her deeply, he cupping her face as his human hand and he could feel her tears roll down her face. Mei closed her eyes and kissed him back with a soft sob. She missed his burnt smell and how strangely soft his fingertips were yet how rough the palm of his hand was. He pulled her to the bed and laid her down, kissing on her neck and shoulders as she cried softly. “Snowbird, I ain't never wanted someone as sweet as you,” whispering to her as he looked up at her. Leaning back up, he kissed her tears away. “Prove it,” she sniffled before she looked up at him with her soft earthy eyes. Junkrat stayed leaned over her, stroking her cheek slowly. “You'll never doubt it again snowbird… I promise ya that,” he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Their kisses were slow and touches lingering. He left no surface of her skin untouched or unmarked. Mei had never seen him be so tender or careful with anything before except for his bombs, her heart swelled and began to fluttered when he started whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. Junkrat praised her body, telling her all the reasons why he loved her just the way she was. Shifting them around, he laid back on her bed with her straddling his hips. During his tender touching, he had removed both of their clothes to give himself access to her warm body. 

Running his hands up from her knees to her hips, his thumbs pressed on the inside of her thighs. The touch made her shiver as he encouraged her to do as she pleased. Mei blushed as she could feel his hardness rub against her backside. Leaning her hips up, she adjusted herself to where his tip just barely rubbed between her awaiting lips. His breath hitched in his throat from the softness of her skin and the pleasant sensation it caused against his sensitive tip. “Mei, I-,” his voiced cancelled out to let out a groan as she unexpectedly guided him inside of her. She pushed her hips down slowly, closing her eyes and letting out a moan of her own. She could feel him pulsing inside of her with excitement while his hips twitched underneath her. Junkrat wanted to buck wildly into her but he restrained himself.

“Snowbird, ya gonna be the death of me,” he whispered as she took him in all the way in, grinding her hips against his ever so slowly. His mechanical hand rubbed up her stomach to her welcoming breasts where his cold thumb began to tease her rosy nipple. She shivered against his touch, and thrusted her hips painfully slow, causing him to cuss underneath her. 

Junkrat had to control him to no end. Her slow pace was driving him mad and she knew it. He would arch his body, trying to gain more friction. “Mei… Snowy please! I swear! Mei,” he whined and panted as her hips grinded against him. She smiled sweetly down at him as she rubbed his built chest, leaning over she kissed his lips softly as her hips rolled slowly once again before she leaned back up.

Mei began to thrust her hips recklessly, throwing her head back as his hands grasped Mei’s hips tightly to keep her in place. Her bed bounced back and forth with their motion, leaning back over him, she grabbed the headboard of her bed to hold herself in place. “Yes! Yes! For the love of... Jami! Ahh!” she kept her eyes closed, her body felt like it was swimming. Junkrat leaned up, latching his mouth onto her breasts while his hips bucked upwards with each downward thrust of her own. “Mei I can't-” Inhaling sharply, he began to fill her quickly. 

She moaned and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hips continued to thrust frantically before a her hips locked and a wave of pleasure swept over her. “Jamison.. yes… oh god…” she panted before collapsing on top of him. Their chests rose and fell in sync, Junkrat trailing his fingers up and down her back while he kissed her head. He looked down at her to ask something but saw she was already fast asleep. Grinning, he kissed the temple of her head again and slowly rolled them onto their sides. He would clean them later, laying there with her, he smiled as he watched her rest before nodding off to sleep as well.

The next day during their group meeting, Mei was a bit hesitant to join. Sitting beside Junkrat, he was talking to Roadhog about something when Satya walked in. Mei kept her head down and her eyes glancing to the side. Junkrat looked over at her and smirked as he laid his arm behind her. Satya looked at him and made a face. “Mei dear, did you not wash him this morning? He still smells like a junkyard,” Satya groaned as she dusted off her seat. 

Junkrat huffed at Satya but then smirked as the soft sound of ticking could be heard. As soon as Satya took a seat a small soot bomb went off underneath her, covering her in filth. “You disgusting rat! How you stand this poor excuse of trash is beyond me, Mei,” She roared in anger as she stormed out to clean herself. It was silent for a moment before Mei began to howl with laughter, wiping her eyes of tears. Junkrat smiled wide as he watched her laugh. Mei giggled as she leaned into him, her worries put aside as he kissed the top of her head. “Love ya Snowbird,” he whispered to her, making her smile wider as she tried to calm her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious Snowy, too sweet for this world. I'd like to think Junkrat can be soft with her when she needs it.
> 
> This is not rejecting Satya and Junkrat ships. They're wonderful as well, I have read a few fan stories about them that I absolutely love! But Meiham is my heart.
> 
> "I get cold just lookin' at'cha!"


	4. Bomb Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people just misplace things. Sometimes, those things just get used for... inappropriate reasons. But hey, who can blame poor Mei. It's like baiting a fish, how can she NOT at least try.

“What are you doing?” Mei asked curiously as she peered over Junkrat’s shoulder. He had been working tirelessly for hours on a new bomb for their next mission to Oasis. Being the person he was, he hated Oasis’ shiny expensive decor and all the new high tech ominics. Too posh for his taste. However, being the person he was, he loved the shiny pieces of scrap and new wiring he'd gathered from the ominics bodies that had been destroyed.

Junkrat jumped when she suddenly appeared behind him, his eyes widened and he hands instantly clenched as his back snapped straight up when her soft cold fingers touched his bony spine. His mechanical hand accidental hitting the detonator button and causing a puff of explosive powder to fire in his face. He coughed and sat there for a moment before looking back at her, his face covered is black ash and his amber eyes looking at her in an unamused expression. Mei frowned and tried to wipe his face with her long shirt sleeve. “Sorry! Sorry, sorry… I just... wanted to see what you were working on is all… So I could maybe help you out and-” She stopped trying to clean his face when he gently took her wrist.

He kissed the palm of her hand and his eyes became softer as his frustration melted away. She had anticipated for him to be angry with her, but he never was. Junkrat always spoke softly to her, even when they did argue. “Ya ain't gotta apologize Snowy, you’s just curious is all. Here, I'll show ya,” He smiled wide at her and began to show her how it worked. The way he was able to make devices, bombs and traps out of literally nothing amazed her. The detonator he was currently making caught her eye the most.

“It's somethin’ McCree suggested. Make a trap and bomb in one. Layin’ traps are a pain in the ass but the trigger he suggest was plain genius,” he kept smiling as he explained. He pressed a blue button on the bottom of the detonator that opened the trap automatically and reset it without him having to manually setting it. “I'll let’cha do the honors love,” he smirked as he handed her the device. Grabbing a nearby metal pipe and leaned back a bit “Now watch,” he kept smiling as he lowered the pipe down.

The trap sprang up when he pressed the pipe against the pressure plate. The detonator began to vibrate angrily when the trap was activated. The trap beeped a low tone at a rapid pace similar to a metal detector. “He suggested a way for me to find the trap, the beepin’ gets louder when the detonator gets closer, make them panic a little bit while someone is in the trap. Cause’em to hurt themselves more,” he smirked, proud of his creation. Mei blushed a bit at how steadily the detonator was still vibrating. “Does… it stop any time soon?” she asked him as he shook his head. “Nope, not till ya hit the blue button on the opposite side to reset the trap,” he pressed the blue button as she held it. The vibrating stopped along with the low beeping as the trap snapped back open.

Mei walked to the other side of the workshop and had him set off the trap once more and the detonator began to vibrate angrily once more but the beeping went off at a slower pace. She pressed the blue button to make it stop as she walked back over to his work bench. “This seems a lot safer than you standing there having to set the trap while we're trying to get away,” Mei complemented his work as he smiled even wider. “I still gotta connect some more wires. Won't be ready for the next mission sadly,” he scratched his head a bit as he looked at the trap.

As Junkrat began to continue his work, Mei couldn't help but eye the detonator he'd created and blush. She had never once messed around with any of his tools and he respected her work space in return, especially after she yelled at him for trying to take apart her ‘Ice cream maker’ as he called it. Shaking her head, Mei pushed aside the idea that had tried to plant itself in her mind.

A few days passed and Junkrat had to leave with a few of the others to go on a mission for a couple of days. Mei stood in the docking bay, watching him pack a few of his things from his work bench. “Please remember to watch where you're going,” Mei frowned as she followed him around the shop. Roadhog stood near the ship, waiting for him. “Mako, please keep him safe. You have extra healing supplies, yes?” She looked up at the large man as he nodded, showing her the extras he had. “Mei-ling… we'll be okay… Rat… now,” Mako spoke in a low tone as Junkrat tossed his bag over his shoulder.

He paused in front of Mei and touched her cheek, brushing his flesh thumb against her bottom lip. He kissed her deeply, feeling her whine with worry a bit in her throat as they kissed. “I'll be back in no time Snowy, don't worry that pretty head of yours,” he smiled wide before planting another kiss on her forehead. The airship came to life as he hurried over to the ship. She waved goodbye to them as the ship flew off and out of their base. Her heart felt heavy and the quietness of the base made her miss him already.

The fifth night he was gone by and she still hadn't gotten used to the quiet. She missed his giggling and the metallic thumb of his false leg when he would walk down the metal corridors. Mei laid there in her bed, curled up tightly to his smoke scented pillow he would often sleep on, sighing heavily as she misses his warm body. Blushing, she glanced over at her small working desk where his new detonator sat. The day he had left, she wanted to see how far the signal worked and the idea that had tried to plant itself in her head came back night after night.

Biting her lower lip, she kept stared at it from across the room. She missed him so badly, his pillow only providing a small amount of comfort. Sitting up slowly, she let out a slow breath before retrieving the detonator. Mei knew this was a bad and dangerous idea, but she didn't care at that moment. She needed something of him. Undressing herself, she laid back down in her bed and inspected the device in hand after retrieving it. It was smooth and the red and blue detonation buttons was rounded. A design of Junkrat’s since he didn't want the device catching on any of his clothing.

Blushing a little, she reached down with her left hand and began to play with herself. Closing her eyes and thinking of her muscular, soot covered lover holding her and exploring her body as he often did when they were alone at night. “Jami,” she whimpered, her legs twitching as her finger rubbed circles against her sensitive bud, desperate for more friction. She lowered the device between her legs, teasing her entrance with the blue button first. Pressing the blue button, she panted softly, knowing the trap in his work shop was now set.

Running her left hand down between her lips, then rubbing her middle finger along her now wet entrance and pulled some of her own wetness up to lubricate herself more. Her stomach grew tight and she spread her legs more, providing easier access to her own hands. Turning the device around, she shivered when the coolness of the red button pressed against her eager entrance. Mei paused herself for a moment, wanting her little experiment to last. Panting, she lazily rubbed the tip of the device up and down between her lips.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly began to push the detonator inside of her. Mei blushed and moaned softly as she pushed it half way inside of her. It wasn't nearly the size of Junkrat, but it would have to do in his absence. Allowing it to sit there for a moment before she slowly began to push it in and out. Her left hand continued to rub her sensitive bud to help her arousal.

Mei tilted her head back, moving it slowly at first, enjoying the slow burn before the device began to frantically vibrate inside of her. She inhaled sharply, knowing for a fact that she hadn't pressed the red button. Mei moaned loudly as she lifted her hips, pushing the device in further. Her chest became tight as she used his detonator as a homemade vibrator. Pumping the tool into herself at a faster and more frantic rate, her release so close. “Jami! Yes! Oh god…” she moaned with her eyes shut tight and her bottom lip red from biting it so hard. The vibration and her moan was so loud that she had not heard her bedroom door open and a low beeping sound.

When he had arrived back to the base, he had noticed that the trap had been activated on his workbench, but the detonator was nowhere to be found. After searching his workbench for a few moments, he decided to finally test the detection device on the trap. Using a wrench, he triggered the trap and a low slow beeping came from it. “Trigger must be somewhere else,” he frowned before he picked up the trap and began to search. He slowly walked down the corridor to his room and the beeping became louder. 

Opening his bedroom door, he search around, thinking he'd left it in there but found nothing. “Couldn't be…” he pondered as he looked out of his bedroom door towards Mei’s room. He had assumed she was fast asleep at this time of night. Keeping the trap on hand, he moved down the hall and leaned a ear close to her door as he could hear her moaning his name. He smiled wide and opened to door to find his little Snowbird using his toy to play with herself.

It wasn't until she felt a warm wet mouth latch onto her breast and a mechanical hand grab hold of the vibrating device, when she released that she wasn't alone. Gasping, her eyes snapped open to find Junkrat licking and teasing her nipple as he often loved to do.

“Jamison! When did you… Ahhh!” she moaned once again as he started thrusting the detonator into her, faster than she could done by herself. “Get a bit lonely without me love?” He smirked as he kissed on her body. Mei squirmed underneath him, her body twitched with pleasure from his touch and her stomach grew tight. “Snowbird, if ya wanted me to make ya a toy, I would have, just had to ask,” he smiled wide as her eyes rolled back a bit.

Her toes began to curl and she begged him not to stop. “Jami please… Please don't stop! I need this so badly,” a whine came from her throat as he smiled wider.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear as he pushed the device into her as far as it could go. “You miss me Mei?” he whispered to her. He never said her name, but whenever he did, it sent a chill down her body. “God yes! Ahh!” she moaned loudly as her body twitched and tightened around the detonator. She came undone underneath him, coating the device as she came.

Mei laid there panting as he slowly pulled the device out of her. He smirked as he held it up, watching her cum drip off of it. “Looks like I'll have to make another just for you,” Junkrat smiled wide before looking down at her. She laid there looking up at him as she blushed. Reaching up, she touched his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her as he hugged her. “I’ve missed you so much,” she spoke softly, her body still twitching from pleasure.

He put the trap and detonator aside as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he kissed on her bare shoulder and neck. “Missed you too my favorite Snowbird,” he hummed softly as he nuzzled her sweet smelling hair. “You still want me to make ya a toy for when I'm away?” He teased while rubbing her side and leaning up to look at her. She grinned as she laid there looking up at him. “Only if you make it thicker like you, then maybe I'll be okay while you're gone,” she kept grinning as his face turned red. Mei couldn't help but laugh softly at his blushing face, a rare sight she never got to see often. But she was glad he was back and in one piece.


	5. Sharing the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei isn't an early bird, and Junkrat certainly isn't jumping out of bed at the crack of dawn. So why not just sleep in? Share the covers together, snuggle and 'Root' around. 
> 
> *awkward winking*

A faint hue of morning sunlight teased it's way through a slight opening in Mei's deep blue curtains hanging above her bed. Work cluttered her wooden L-shaped desk that was pushed in the corner near her bedroom door, papers of unsorted research references piled up on one side next to a cork backboard on the wall. The board was covered with additional papers and two pictures of them, one of Junkrat asleep at the Antarctic base, the other was of them together, him smiling wide like a guilty cat with his head on top of hers. Mei smiling just as wide in the photo as well. Folders and files laid on the other side of her desk while her clean computer sat between the two piles of work. Underneath her robot Snowball slept soundly while attached to its charging port, admitting a soft pulsating blue light that also acted as a night light for when her room was extremely dark.

A small loveseat and a low coffee table took up the space near the other corner of her room beside her personal bathroom. Large red and blue pillows with different designs covered the floor around the table. Junkrat’s holster and tools laid lazily on the couch as if they were right a home. His one shoe laid beside the couch on the floor with Mei’s pair of boots. His over sized boot leaning over onto her smaller set. Two bowls and cups sat on the coffee table. One bowl had chopsticks neatly settled beside the bowl over a napkin, while the other bowl had one chopstick sticking out of it and another chopstick halfway hanging off the table.

A tall stand alone fan stood next to Mei’s side of the bed, blowing cool air quietly side to side on the lowest setting just as the overhead ceiling fan did the same. They fans hummed together, creating a subtle amount of white noise which Junkrat needed in order to sleep. On the bottom corner of her bed laid his mechanical leg and arm. He only ever removed them when he was sleeping with her or when he bathed ever so often. Mostly when she forced him to bath. Their clothes were piled and tangled together on the floor beside the bed from that night.

Laying on his right side, he laid his good arm in the bend of her curve with his stubbed right arm lying under her pillow, giving her head additional support. Most of the blankets had bunched up on top of him during the night. Mei overheated easily in her sleep, especially with her radioactive lover curled up behind her. Her glasses laid neatly on the end table with her cleaning cloth and hair pin. Junkrat’s good leg laid between her knees like a pillow. He breathed softly as he laid behind her, his face nestled in her hair that smelled of sweet honeysuckle from her shampoo.

Mei laid there asleep with the sheet resting over her waist before she was awoken by him tenderly nuzzling the back of her neck. His thumb rubbed lazily up and down her soft exposed stomach. She kept her eyes closed and smirked as she could feel his hand move up her side bit by bit. “Jami… what are you doing,” she asked him a sleepy tone just as she could feel him smiling against the back of her neck. “Just sayin’ mornin’ love,” his voice was deep and gravelly from sleep just as his hand teased her exposed breast.

She chuckled in her throat as he began to grope her breast as a leisurely pace. His dry lips began to kiss on her shoulder, and he felt her jump a bit when his finger began to play with her nipple. “It's early Jami,” she huffed a bit, mainly since she wanted to sleep in but she could feel him growing morning wood against her back. “You ain't gotta wake up Snowbird,” he kept smirking as his hand drifted back down to her stomach, his thumb rubbing under her belly button before he continued downwards. His fingertips slowly explored her skin before they began to rub her inner thighs. Mei smiled and laughed softly as his hands always seemed to tickle the inside of her thigh.

Her giggling turned into a gasp as his fingers teased her exposed lips and he kissed her side of her ear. “Ya sure ya ain't in the mood for some mornin’ rootin’ love?” his accent thick as he spoke quietly in her ear. His finger teasing between her folds that were still wet from last night. She squirmed from his touch, her thighs squeezing his leg as he used his knee the part her legs more. He returned his lips to the back of her neck as his fingers began to tease her.

Mei arched her back ever so slightly as she could feel his morning wood rub against her ass now. “Only if I don't have to physically move,” she tried to negotiate as her hips twitched from his teasing hand. “I'll do ya one better, you won't even have to sit up,” he lips grinned against her skin. He propped himself up on his stubbed right arm, he leaned over her and kissed on her shoulder. His hand separated her folds and his middle finger rubbed up and down between them in a lazy manner.

Mei squirmed under him once again and let out a quiet moan which made his morning wood twitch. He glanced down at her, watching her facial expressions. He teased her for a while until his hand suddenly moved away. He could hear a whine come from her as she glanced over her shoulder at him, wondering why he stopped. His hand grabbed onto her thigh from behind and slowly lifted it. He draped her left leg over his own to keep her legs spread apart.

He reached down and guided himself to her entrance, pushing his tip in slowly. Once he was lined up, he grabbed hold of her hip and slowly thrusted himself inside of her. Mei clenched the bed sheet as she turned her head towards her pillow to muffle her gasp. Junkrat groaned and shivered as he pushing his hips up until he had her filled all the way to the base. He kissed her shoulder to silence his own moan, his hand squeezed her hip tightly as their hips grinded together, both wanting more friction but not wanting to move from their current position.

“ Jami,” She groaned and panted a bit just as he shushed her softly. “ Don’t wanna walk up the rest of the base do ya?” Junkrat whispered in ear as he slowly pulled himself out. Mei whined as she suddenly felt cold and empty without him inside of her. He chuckled and gave her shoulder a playful bite before thrusting himself back inside of her. Grabbing the pillow, she muffled her moans and begging as he began to move his hips in a steady rhythm. Reaching up, she arched her back and grabbed the railing of the head board to keep it from hitting the wall.

 

The pace was slow and loving, kisses lingered and touches were gentle at the beginning until Mei couldn’t take it anymore. As much as she loved it when he was gentle, she desperately needed friction. Wrapping her leg across his own, she leaned up and began to force her hips back more forcefully. He raised a brow and smiled wide seeing that she wanted more. “ Don’t wanna stay quiet no more Snowy?” he growled in her ear as she panted and slammed her hips back against him, he gasped and clenched her hip hard. Mei moaned when he did and kept the rough pace. He was more than happy to oblige her, but he knew he wouldn’t last very long. “ Snowbird, slow it… I… can’t hold,” He groaned and pushed himself further inside her as he came. However, she didn’t stop, Mei thrust back harder and harder as he continue to cum inside her.

“ Snowy what are you-” he panted as she kept going. The bed began to beat against the wall as she kept the rapid pace, she was so close, she couldn’t stop now. “ Just a little more, please!” Mei whined as she arched her back as far as she could. Panting as she closed her eyes, her body warmed up suddenly and her legs began to shake. Gasping, her body finally gave her the released she’d been chasing after, she came hard against him as she continued to thrust her hips, riding out the pleasure for as long as she could. With her body twitching, she laid back down normally on the bed panting. He slowly pulled out of her which made her shiver from the sensation.

Flopping back down behind her, he exhaled slowly with a giant smile on his face, lazily kissing the back of her head. Mei groaned happily with a smirk as her legs were still twitching. “ We should get up, we do have that morning meeting with Angela,” Mei mumbled but didn’t make any notion to move. Junkrat just groaned in his throat as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, “ Not a chance love,” he said in a demanding voice. She giggled softly and just sighed in defeat, accepting the fact that neither one of them was going to get up. “ We’ll get in trouble though,” She tried to bargain with him but knew it wouldn’t work. “ We already do,” He smirked as she laughed softly and gently sighed as she relaxed against him. They both fell back asleep as the sun continued to come up and peer through Mei’s curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love looking up Australian slang. They're so fun. Just a lazy sleepy chapter. Because if any of you have been in a relationship, you know this happens. And if not, well... this happens a lot.


	6. Sharing Cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets to experience Chinese New years first hand with his favorite Snowbird. (Simple fluff chapter.)

Junkrat tried his best to look forward and not pay attention to the dozens upon dozens of eyes staring him down as he and Mei rode the subway to the outskirts of Xi’an. Mei stood beside Junkrat as she smiled happily while reading through some research notes on her small tablet. Her other hand preoccupied with holding his own mechanical hand, since he had already gotten lost twice that morning.

Everyone one was staring and glancing at him mostly because of his height and strange appearance. After all, he was nearly an entire foot taller than most of the residents of there. He adjusted his grip on the top hand rail as the subway began to turn, looking down at Mei, he leaned in a bit and whispered. “Snowy, how much longer?” he asked her as she kept reading. “Our stop is the next one, you'll hear it,” she smiled. He groaned quietly as he laid his head on his own arm. “Hear it, hell I won't understand it,” he grumbled but she just giggled at him and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

She had been teaching him Chinese slowly, he knew a few basic words but nothing that could help him navigate the subway effectively on his own. The train began to slow down as the overhead announcer began to speak. Mei smiled while putting her tablet away just as a few other people were putting their own things away as well. The overhead announcer began to give instructions, asking the passengers to step back from the platform and to wait for the train to come to a complete stop. Junkrat stayed next to Mei like a fly on a trap. She just smiled as she kept hold of his hand. As the doors began to open, people slowly began to pour out and some began to move into the train.

Mei guided him easily off the train as she moved with the crowd, she wasn’t necessarily worried about losing him but he was worried about losing her. She was the same height as most of the other people and with her brown hair being down she blended in with everyone. He clenched her hand more tightly as they moved out of the train and onto the platform. They stood still for a moment, letting the crowd thin out before they began to move towards the stairs that led above ground. “How much further?” He asked her with a pout but all she did was chuckle. “Jami, it’s not the destination, but the journey,” she kept smiling as she could hear him groan behind her. “Snowy, ya killin’ me here,” he grumbled as they began to go up the stairs.

When they reached the top, the streets were crowded with vendors, people, lines, sounds and amazing smelling food. She hadn’t been able to celebrate chinese new years in China for a very long time and so she wanted to share it with him. His eyes widened with curiosity as he couldn’t help but try and watch everything that was going on at once, but his mind simply couldn’t take it all in. Mei smiled up at him as he stood there bewildered by the sights. “Come on, we didn’t come to just stand around,” she laughed softly as she grabbed his mechanical hand, dragging him into the mesh of people and omnics. 

He stayed close to her as he looked around over everyone's head. Raising a brow, he noticed a lot of fish dishes at the food carts, “What’s with all the fish? ‘Fraid it's gonna go bad or somethin’?” Junkrat asked as Mei seemed to be leading him somewhere specific but he wasn’t sure where. “Yes and no? With family meals, certain fish are saved for new year's dishes and so they cook all the extra they have. Each dish has a traditional meaning, so it’s made with a purpose in mind,” She explained as he kept looking around. They began to approach a large dense crowd of people who were all surrounding something in a court yard. Mei frowned when the crowd of people wouldn’t let them through, simply because there was no room. Junkrat could see over the people just fine but when he looked down and say Mei frowning, he smirked. “Need a lift Snowy?” He leaned down and began to pick her up.

Mei’s face grew red as she protested at first, not wanting to make a scene or for people to stare at them. Naturally Junkrat didn’t care as he easily picked her up. “Jami don’t, I’m too heavy, and people are staring,” her face stayed red as she kept trying to get down until the sound of drums started playing. Everyone's attention went back to the center of the circle as a group of men began to play their instruments. Soon a golden fluffy dragon with two men underneath it came out from behind the group of people and began to dance and interact with the crowd. “What’s that?” Junkrat leaned into her, so she could hear him over the music. “It’s a dragon lion dance. Sometimes they have just one dragon, sometimes they have many come out and dance together,” Mei smiled wide as she kept watching.

Junkrat couldn’t help but watch her instead of the performers. He’d noticed her excitement grow steadily once their plane arrived that morning. She seemed more comfortable and in her own element here, unlike back at the base. Mei looked up at him when she noticed he was staring at her. “What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?” she asked him as she started trying to wipe her cheek, thinking something was there. He just grinned and shook his head before looking forwards back at the performers.

After watching the dragon lion dance, she took him to a less crowded street where he started becoming more curious about the food. Not because of how it looked, but because of how everything smelled so wonderful. Mei had made him a few dishes back at the base but she never had the exact ingredients she really needed so it was always ‘not quite right’ to her. Once he tasted the dumplings she bought for them, he completely understood. He frowned and just looked at her as if she’d been keeping them a secret. “This is what they’re suppose to taste like? Why do they taste so different and so good,” he asked with his mouthful. Mei just smiled as she chewed on one herself. “I told you, it’s all because I don’t have the right ingredients. An you thought I was just ‘not makin’em right’,” She said in his accent in a mocking tone before stealing another dumpling from his bowl. He huffed at her and made a face but all she could do was laugh.

Around every corner was a stale full of fireworks which Mei constantly had to drag him away from. He begged her to let him have some but she would just give him a look and pull him away by the back of his tank top. They continued through the streets, looking at different foods and goods that were around. When she was distracted for a moment, he stepped over to one of the stalls for a brief second. He’d wanted to get her something since they landed in China but had been dependent on her when it came to getting around. He found a golden hair pin for her with a soft blue center that reminded him of a snowflake. He looked back over to make sure she wasn’t aware that he was gone before buying it. Tucking it in his back pocket, he easily snuck back over to her and stood behind her.

Mei looked back and smiled up at him, not even realizing he’d stepped away. The remainder of the day they spend their time walking around and seeing the sights. Junkrat would watch her from time to time as she would talk about different landmarks or explain a performance that was going on in a different court yard. As it began to grow darker outside, he noticed that there were even more people than before. “Why’s it getting so crowded?” He made a face as he sat on a bench with her in one of the parks. It was lit up with hundreds of red lanterns but still only provided just enough light so they could still see each other. “It’s the last day of new years, so everyone is coming out for the ending celebration,” Mei smiled softly as she watched everyone walking around.

“Last day? There’s more than just one day of this?” He asked as she nodded. “It’s a 15 day celebration. People take time off work usually to spend time with family and travel around. Usually in the middle of it all it’s not that crowded but-” Junkrat leaned up more, causing her to stop. “Snowbird, why didn’t you tell me it was more than just a day? We could have come sooner.” He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her but she didn’t answer. “Snowy… I know ya miss it. Ya got it written all over ya face love,” He frowned as she just sat there not answering.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the hair pin he’d gotten her that was wrapped in a red cloth. He put it in her lap, making her look up at him in confusion. “When did you-” she started to ask him as he smiled. “Just unwrap it,” he told her as he leaned back into the bench again. When she unwrapped it from the red cloth, her face turned the same red shade as the lanterns. Before she could even argue that he shouldn’t have gotten her a gift, he reached up and began to arrange her hair the way she usually did to put her pin into it. “I understand missin’ home love,” he admitted as he started putting her hair up for her, something she had taught him to do in their time together.

“I do miss home but…” Mei looked down as he reached over and took the new hair pin and pushed it into her hair. She touched it with her fingertips before looking up at him. “But what? It is what it is love, you don’t have to go back to the base you know that. You can stay here if it makes ya happy, no one will be mad at ya for it.” He tried to reassure her but she just shock her head. “That’s not why…” she closed her eyes as he looked at her with a confused expression. “This isn't home to me anymore. I’ve gotten used to the base and you being ‘home’ to me… I wouldn’t want to force you to live somewhere just because I missed it a little,” Mei finally admitted as she kept her eyes closed.

Junkrat sat there silently for a moment. She felt that she'd hurt his feelings somehow. Opening her eyes again, she looked up at him to try and explain but paused. His face was blistering red and his amber eyes open wide with surprise as he looked at her. “I… make ya feel at home?” he asked slowly as he looked down at her. Mei nodded as she looked back down. “I'm comfortable anywhere with you. At the base, on a mission, even when we went to Australia… I felt at home because I was with you,” Mei explained as she rubbed the red cloth her hairpin had came in.

Mei felt his arm move behind her on the bench before it wrapped around her and pulled her closer. He leaned his head down, kissing the top of hers as they could hear fireworks beginning to go off in the distance. “Then how about we stay a few more days. So I can feel at home with ya here,” he asked her as he kissed her head again.

Mei smiled as she leaned her head into his chest, the fireworks grew closer and she knew he wouldn't have been able to hear her very well. So she nodded and leaned in closer to him, watching the fireworks go off above them. “Can I please have some fireworks to take back to the base?” he leaned over, speaking into her ear. She just laughed and shook her head no, “You do know that's illegal,” she leaned in to tell him. Junkrat just smiled wider, “And that's suppose to stop me?” he kept smiling wide as she just laughed at him. He grinned as he watched her, kissing her forehead as more fireworks began to go off, signalling the end of the celebration.


	7. Bath Time Horrors

Chinese new year had passed, however Junkrat had convinces Mei to stay in China for a while longer. Half out of guilt for not arriving sooner to celebrate the entire holiday and half because… Well he didn’t want to go back to the base just yet. He knew for a fact that Jack had a mission waiting for them. It was one that involved Mei, and Junkrat was torn. He didn’t want her involved in this particular mission but he also thought it would be hilariously fun to have her come along. Regardless, he’d persuaded her to stay for another week which she didn’t seem to mind. However Mei did mind the fact that he hadn’t bathed since they left the base before the holiday. She was well aware that he found bathing to be a pain, mostly due to the fact that he would have to remove his metal limbs and reattach them. Something he only did when they slept in the same bed together. But enough was enough. They were scheduled to fly back to Gibraltar tomorrow and she absolutely refused to fly with him if he smelled like every back alley and explosive he had found. Mei walking into the bedroom of their hotel with her arms crossed and glasses off, well prepared to drag him into the bathroom behind her.

 

“ Up, you’re getting a bath now,” She demanded of him with a scowl plastered on her face. He laid on the loveseat with his long leg draped over the arm as he tinkered with some new trap he had resting on his stomach. He simply ignored her at first, hoping she would just give up and admit defeat but she wasn’t having it. Mei growled in her throat as she slowly began to walk over towards him. “ Jami… When was the last time you showered?” She asked, very obviously knowing the answer but she wanted to hear it from him. Junkrat sighed heavily as he put his screwdriver down and flopped his head back against the armrest of the loveseat. “ Snowbird ya know I hate taking a bath… It’s a waste of time, ‘sides, I’m just gonna smell like soot and gunpowder again as soon as I get out anyways,” He huffed in protest as he looked over at her.

 

He froze in fear at the look she was giving him and he could have sworn that he could see ice forming around the bottom of her feet. Mei was terrifying when she was mad, not because she looked pissed off or angry but because she would just smile. This open mouthed smile where she barely showed her teeth, her top lip would only slightly twitch, something only a trained eye could notice. Her smile would reach her eyes as if it was a sincere and joyful smile but her eyes had a certain terrorizing shine about them. And then her smile would be followed by a laugh that was void of any joy or pleasure. The laugh was more of a long drawn out cackle. A slight shiver ran down his back as if a cold breeze had just moved through the room even though there wasn’t any air conditioning on. Goosebumps crawled up the back of his neck and down his forearm as she began to take a few steps forwards.

 

“ Aight! Aight!... I’ll get in the damn water,” He frowned as he looked down at the tools and gadgets laying on his stomach and chest. Mei’s terrorizing look instantly changed to a sweet expression when he decided to cooperate with her. Letting out another long annoyed sigh, he gathered his work tools off of himself and placed them on the end table beside the loveseat before slowly getting up. Once Junkrat was up and off the loveseat, Mei grabbed his flesh arm, not giving him an opportunity to escape, before she began to drag him towards the bathroom.

 

He leaned against the sink counter as she turned the water on and gave it a moment to get warm before plugging the bottom, letting the water fill the tub. “ Come on now, undress and take everything off,” She demanded of him as she grabbed a few towels. He crossed his arms and watched her for a moment. “ Why don’t you help me?” He smirked as he continued to watch her. Mei rolled her eyes as she stood up with the two towels in her hand. “ Jami please, just this once take a bath for me,” She pleaded with him as she placed the towel on the counter beside him. “ Are ya gonna make me?” He raised a brow as his hands uncrossed and moved them to her sides. She glanced at him from the side with the same terrorizing look as before. “In the water, now…” She demanded as he flinched his hands away.

 

Mei left him to bathe, trusting he would be able to do so on his own. Grumbling, he began to undress himself as the warm water filled the tub. Taking off his clothes was the easy part, but detaching his mechanical limbs was a pain in the ass. Once he tossed his clothes into the corner, he sat at the edge of the tub and began to unlatch the clamps around his thigh. The relief of pressure was nice but the next part he hated the most, the painful detachment. He didn’t have any fancy nerve attachments but it still hurt to remove a limb he had been wearing for so long. Grunting, he gave it a quick tug, like ripping a band-aid off of sorts. Sighing in relief, he placed it on the counter. “ Snowbird, can ya lend me a hand?... With the hand?” He called towards the door as he stayed seated on the edge of the tub.

 

She poked her head in, wondering exactly he was talking about when he wiggled his mechanical fingers at her. “ I ain’t washing with these on, ya know that,” he huffed as he wiggled his fingers at her again. Mei rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the bathroom with him. She turned the water off before sitting beside him on the tub. He had taught her how to remove and attach his limbs incase he was ever unable to do so himself. She frowned as she unlatched the clamps, giving him a second before she gave it a quick tug. He hissed from her roughness and furrowed his brow at her. “ Oi, ya ain’t gotta be so rough, I’m gettin’ in the water ain’t I?” He grumbled at her but then held his tongue as she stared him down. “ I shouldn’t have to tell you to wash Jamison, it’s disgusting. I understand when you constantly work, but we’ve been here for a week NOT working and you’ve not bathed once!” She kept her cross expression as she got up and placed his arm on the counter.

 

Junkrat frowned as he looked to the side. She was right, he had no real excuse this time besides the fact that he just didn’t like having to take a bath. Giving a long and heavy sigh he looked back up at her, “ You’re right snowbird…” he finally admitted. Mei paused for a moment before looking back at him with a surprised expression. She had never expected him to acknowledge that she was right, especially not when it came to his hygiene. He glanced back up at her as she continued to stand there in shock. His cheeks grew a bit flushed as he kept looking up at her. “But you know I hate it… So… Will ya at least keep me company?” He asked her, hoping that if she stayed in the bathroom with him that maybe she would be happy with any amount of bathing he would did.

 

Mei gave him a suspicious look before letting out a long defeated sigh just as he grinned. “Fine, but I demand that I get to scrub you until I’m satisfied, got it?” She narrowed her eyes at him as he nodded happily. Turning himself around, he slid into the tub and almost instantly the water became dirty. He gasped from how hot the water was, cursing a little at himself for not paying attention to how hot she had allowed the water to get. Mei frowned at how dirty the water was already from him just sitting in it. Draining the disgusting water, she pulled down the detachable shower head and began to rinse him off as it drained. He grumbled as she scrubbed the dirt and filth out of his hair first. “ Ya ain’t gotta be so rough Snowbird, I ain’t a mutt…” he frowned as she continued working on him. “ You could have fooled me with the way you smelled”, she huffed back at him, silencing his complaining. 

 

It took a solid ten minutes of just rinsing the muck off of his body. He sat in the empty bathtub, shivering now since he’d grown used to the warm water. Mei grabbed her own body wash as she began to fill the tub once more. She squeezed a good amount of the body wash into the water, just below the faucet to make the water bubble up. If it was any other man, they would have complained about smelling like jasmine and white gardenias, however Junkrat enjoyed the smell on her but he wasn’t too sure about washing in it himself. Although, again, he couldn’t complain or say anything since he didn’t have any soap to wash himself with in the first place. As the water began to rise, Mei got her shampoo and began to scrub his head. “ Ouch ouch ouch! I gotta a scalp there ya know!”, he yelped and suddenly jerked away from her. Mei didn’t expect him to pull away so suddenly and she fell forward.

 

Her hands landed in the tub and her top half was now soaking wet. Her bangs were now wet as well from the splash of water, Junkrat had to stop himself from laughing as he pushed her bangs back to see her angry expression. She pushed herself up as Junkrat turned the water off and looked back at her. He could see her chest through her white tank top and the sight made him grin from ear to ear. “ Ya might as well join me Snowbird, easier to supervise my bath if you’re already in the water”, he kept grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows. Her cheeks flushed red as she stood there, trying to be upset at him but his expression made it hard to remain mad. “ You planned that didn’t you…” , She huffed as she turned her back to him and began to undress in defeat.

 

He spun around in the tub to watch her eagerly as he giggled under his breath. “ My genius is finally recognized”, he giggled as his eyes stayed glued on her. Mei glanced back at him over her shoulder with her brow furrowed but her cheeks were now blistering red, she cursed him in chinese under her breath as she removed the rest of her clothing. Stepping towards the tub, she had her arms crossed, she waved her hand at him, signalling for him to move over. Junkrat did so eager as he was swallowed by the pile of bubbles towards the front of the tub. Mei slowly stepped in the warm bath and sunk into the water with her arms still crossed. “ Happy now?”, she grumbled at him as he didn’t stop smiling from ear to ear.

 

Mei went back to scrubbing his hair, which wasn’t exactly what he expected when she joined him in the tub. She didn’t scrub as hard but she made sure to do a thorough job. Using the detachable showerhead, she rinsed his head off and sighed happily when she saw his hair wasn’t sticking up on it’s own. He looked up at her as the water dripped off his face. “ Ya enjoying this way too much Snowbird…”, he frowned as she began to giggle herself. “ I hope you learned your lesson”, she grinned as he stared her down. Mei continued to scrub him, making sure that there wasn’t any area with dirt left on it, however when she got down to his hips, her cheeks began to grow red again. “ What’s the matter? Ya act like ya never touched me before”, he raised a brow as he noticed how awkward she was behaving. “ I know I know, it’s just… we’ve never bathed together before is all”, she looked to the side as she kept blushing.

 

He tilted his head a little with a smirk as her face continued to grow even more red. She gasped softly she felt his hands on her hips as he leaned closer and gave her forehead a kiss. “Snowbird it ain’t no different than being outside of a bath just… wetter”, he smiled down at her as she gasped again, his thumb rubbing against her folds between her legs as his large hand grabbed hold and squeezed her inner thigh. Leaning in closer, he kissed on her exposed neck as she placed her hands on his wide shoulders. Her face still felt warm and it wasn’t from the hot water of the bath. Closing her eyes as her thighs twitched, his thumb going right for her sensitive bud. His thumb lazily rotated in a circular motion causing her thighs to continue to twitch. The strange smooth texture of his finger tips always made the sensation feel a thousand times better. She had asked him once before why his finger tips were so soft. He told her that he’d gotten third degree burns on his hand from grabbing something and his fingerprints had burnt off, leaving a smooth surface, it hadn’t been intentional, but it made his previous line of work easy yet difficult.

 

He moved closer, while his lips moved up to the patch of sensitive skin below her ear. Mei whined a little as she began to willingly open her legs for him, allowing him more access. “Feelin’ less shy now, hmm?” she could feel him grinning against her skin. She squeezed his shoulders more as her knees now touched the sides of the tub with her legs spread apart. Junkrat licked the sweet patch of skin before giving it a gently bite just as two fingers decided to explore inside of her. Mei let out a whining moan, the heat of the water helped with the sensation but it also took away from her natural wetness. “Can.. we get out of the water?” she panted softly as he snorted a little, rolling his fingers around more. “Ya had to fight me to get me in this damn tub and now ya want to get out?” He leaned his head back a little as he looked at her. A whine of want came out of her throat as her hips wiggled around a little, making the water move. He smirked as he leaned back, retracting his fingers from her. “Lean over the back of the tub,” he asked her as he moved back to allow her room to move.

 

Mei nodded as she lifted her body from the water and turned around. Her sat up on her knees in the water, leaning forward as she rested her elbows on the back of the tub. Before she could even glance back at him she could feel his hot tip rubbing up and down slowly against her folds, coaxing and teasing her. His hand rubbing the back of her thigh and his lips kissing up her spine as his lanky figure leaned over her. “Jami…” she panted while lifting her hips more, making it easier for him but he continued to tease her. Flicking his tip up between her folds, making it almost push inside of her before pulling away and repeating. At first she didn't understand why he was teasing her so, he was usually the one who wanted it hard and fast. But when he began to grind his tip against her sensitive bud, she realized he was getting his payback for making him get in the bath.

 

His teasing was driving her insane, she was begged and pleaded with him, she even bartered with him. Saying that she would shower with him each and every time if he would just end the teasing. Junkrat grinned as he kissed on the back of her neck. “Ya swear it?” He growled as she tried to lean her hips back to force him inside of her, but he pulled his hips back just enough to where his tip was still rubbing against her. “Yes! Yes, for god sake just…” she whined loudly in frustration. He smirked and kissed her spine once more. “I'll hold ya to it”.

 

Mei let out a long lusty moan as he finally thrusted inside of her. His large hand held her hip against him as she grinded against him frantically, demanding friction. “Keep it up and this won't last long,” he groaned as he leaned down, kissing her back. Mei panted and nodded as she calmed herself down. When he began to move his hips, her fingers clawed at the tub. “Jamison!” she moaned happily as his hips smacked against hers. The water began to move around with them as he started picking up speed. All his previous teasing had drawn her further down the rabbit hole then she had expected it. She could feel her wetness dripping down the back of her thighs and into the now lukewarm bathwater. Junkrat panted against her back as kept the rhythm, she felt molten hot against him and he honestly believed that if she was any warmer that he may melt inside of her. 

 

He started cursing as he leaned back, pulling her hips back harder with each thrust. His head tilted back a little as his stomach tightened and his body shivered. “Snowbird… I can't…” he groaned loudly as he doubled over, his forehead pressing against her back as he grinded hard inside of her. Mei tilted her head up and gasped as she could feel him cumming inside of her. Her thighs began to shake as warmth crawled up his spine and her body shivered. A wave of pleasure washed over her as she began to cum against him. Mei panted heavily as her body half way went limp against him.

 

Holding her in place, he brushed his nose across the soft skin of her back, inhaling the soft scent of her body wash that he’d become so familiar with. The bath water that had sloshing back and forth in the tub finally calmed down along with them. Mei remained leaning over the tub, trying to focus her vision once more but wasn’t completely worried about it. She smiled softly as she felt him nuzzling her back. “You know, that promise was a two-way thing,” she hummed as he suddenly stopped what he was doing and glanced up at her. His amber eyes looking at her with a panicked expression. “So that means every time I take a bath, you have to take one as well,” she spoke sweetly with an evil grin as he instantly frowned at her. All she could do was smile more and laugh at his expression of disapproval with a hint of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URMYGUD! I finally have time to partake and make some Meihem once more! 
> 
> Working two jobs gets to you, and being able to function as a basic piece of trash is next to impossible when you don't get much sleep! I've got so many ideas written down, you guys don't even know.
> 
> I think you guys are going to like the next few stories I've got planned up. And I'm sure you may have noticed, these stories have 'kind of' become connected but not truly. It kind of just makes things more comfortable to write and hopefully makes it more comfortable to read. Let me know if it feels strange also, I'm all ears for suggestions!
> 
> (~￣▽￣)~ I give it a... three...


	8. Mission Meihem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find our precious Snowbird and Trashmouse on a mission together. It doesn't help when certain team members can't take a hint and 'Ryu ga waga teki' the hell out of here.

The plan had been simple, or at least it typically was in cases like this. Send a team into an area to retrieve something, whether it be information, weapons and similar things of that nature. However, this time things were just a little different and Junkrat wasn't at all happy about it.

 

He sat beside Mei in the airship with his arms tightly crossed against his chest, his mechanical leg bounced up and down easily with the new spring he had installed but it was driving his team mates insane. " Tell me again why Snowbird had to come along?" Junkrat scowled as he looked over at the open cockpit where McCree and Mercy were piloting the ship. Mei gave him a look of disbelief as her eyebrows furrowed. "Jamison I told you! I'm not sitting out another mission just because you aren't 'comfortable' with me fighting. We do the exact same training, I can handle myself," she glared at him but he wasn't standing down this time. He gave her the same look back with his arms tightening against his chest. "An I know that Snowbird, I still don't like it," he continued his protest even though he knew damn well it was too late for them to go back.

 

He and Mei bickered the entire way to their destination. Junkrat was trying to persuade Mei to stay on the ship while Mei argued that his worrying was unnecessary and that if she stayed on board the ship, it would only harm the team and put everyone in danger. When they finally arrived Jesse's patience was completely gone. " You done?" His deep voice rang through the haul of the ship which cause Mei and Junkrat to instantly stop their arguing. Mercy gave a sigh, knowing they were about to get an earful, she was half way tempted to stop it but felt that the both of them deserved a good talking to. Junkrat stood up and went to argue once more but the click of Jesse's boots caused him to paused. "Rat, sit down... Now," He said with a growl as Junkrat slowly sat back down beside Mei. Jesse inhaled slowly before adjusting his hat. "Mei is here, now you need to get over that and treat her like a team mate rather then your girl. You think I like Hanzo being here? No, but he and Reinhardt are waiting for us and we can't do this without us."

 

Junkrat glanced to the side, crossing his arms like a pouting child. He knew Jesse had a fair point but it still didn't change how he felt about the situation. He looked over at Mei who was giving him the exact same look that Jesse was giving him. "Aight fine! But I don't want her outta me sight..." He grumbled. Mei rolled her eyes with a frown but Jesse seemed satisfied. Mercy opened the cargo hatch to the loading bay where Reinhardt and Hanzo were waiting for them.

 

Reinhardt stood there laughing at some joke he had just attempted to tell Hanzo but the quiet archer didn't seem to be laughing, nor did he seem to have understand the joke in general. He glanced over as he saw Mercy and Mei walking down from the ship followed by Junkrat. A confused look crossed his face as he watched them. "And where is Jesse? Did he oversleep?" He said in a strangely bitter tone. Mercy smiled at him as she easily glided over to the pair of men. "No, he's just getting the last of the details from Winston." She explained as Hanzo huffed and looked away, displeased with such a simple excuse.

 

Jesse shortly joined them and went to Hanzo with a smile but he was greeted with an annoyed glance from the archer. "Sorry it took so long darlin', you see we had to.." Jesse tried to explain their tardiness but stopped with Hanzo made it very clear that he wasn't listening, seeming to have little to no interest in what the cowboy was saying. Pausing for a hard moment, Jesse cleared his throat while glancing downwards. "Anyways, let's get into our places, we all know our roles here," he said in a flatter tone. Reinhardt looked over at Mercy with a confused expression, wondering if he'd missed something. Mercy simply shrugged and was unable to provide anything more on the awkward situation between the two.

 

When Mei began to follow the group, Jesse held his hand up, "Woah there, as much as I disagree with the rat over there about you being on missions, I do actually need you to stay put. Yes... You can sharp shoot those icicles with the best of us, but that's why I need ya here with Hanzo. The both of you, along with the rat need to keep our getaway ride safe. Can't go home if we ain't got a ride, understand?" Jesse explained to her with an apologetic expression on his face. Mei's face became flustered, he went to start arguing with Jesse about the situation but Mercy reminded them both that they were already short on time as it was. Mei took a deep breath and closed her eyes, accepting defeat as she gestured for them to go. "Next time darlin'," Jesse gave another apologetic look before heading off with Mercy and Reinhardt.

 

Hanzo stood there silently while watching the three of them move further into the city. Mei noticed the coldness the archer had expressed towards Jesse and thought it was odd herself. Most of the team knew that Jesse and Hanzo were in fact fond of each other, so much so that they had been caught a handful of times 'practicing' at night in the training arena along with entering and exiting each others rooms at odd hours of the night. She didn't have the heart to ask since she understood the frustration she often felt when Junkrat had done something to anger her to the point where she would just simply ignore him. However, Junkrat himself didn't have the same kind of tact.

 

Junkrat sat down on the ground beside a makeshift table, satisfied with the fact that Mei would be staying at his side and close to the ship just in case things got out of hand. "So why are ya and the cowboy playin' keep away now?" He asked Hanzo in a blunt tone just as he pulled out a mine and began to tinker with it. Mei snapped her head towards him and stared at Junkrat with a look of disbelief that he would so rudely ask such a question. "Jamison!" She scowled at him as she put her hands on her hips. He looked up at her and shrugged with a tool in his hand. "What? If we gotta sit here for a couple of hours with mister stuffy shorts over there, might as well know why he's givin' flippin' Clint Eastwood the 'eat shit n' die' look." He replied with a cautious expression, his eyes glancing over at Mei as if he was waiting for her to freeze him in place.

 

Hanzo simply gave a half laugh, as if the thought of trying to explain anything to his team mates about the situation was hilarious within itself. " Do not worry yourself about the affairs of others Rat... A disagreement was had, nothing more..." His tone was as cold as Mei's ice and his expression prudish enough that Junkrat thought that maybe the archers face would pickle itself in that state. Junkrat grumbled under his breath and crawled underneath the table in defeat, resigning himself to his work. Mei simply looked between the two of them, as if the air couldn't have felt even more suffocatingly awkward than before, but the subject was dropped.

 

Two hours passed and they took turns keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary. Mei took the first hours' watch and Junkrat took the second. Upon the third hour, Hanzo seemed to grow concern about his team mates, especially about Jesse even though he could have fooled everyone about that earlier. " I'm going to venture out and see if they need assistance, they should not have taken this long for a mission this simple." He grumbled while gathering his bow and specialized arrows. Junkrat had re-positioned himself back underneath the table, using a tarp, he laid it over the table to cover the sides and make himself a make-shift cave to tinker underneath. Mei thought it was a little ridiculous but when she saw it kept some of the smoke from escaping and giving their position away, it made more sense to her. Mei had found herself a chair and placed it beside the table to keep Junkrat company and to hand him spare tools that had been placed on the table above.

 

When Hanzo spoke up, stating he was going to go look for them, she stood up and went to disagree but the determined look on his face caused her to sit back down. "When I find them, we will contact the intercom system on the ship, you should be able to hear it from where you are seated." He informed her as he began to slowly walk in the same direction their team mates had gone. "If another three hours pass and you do not hear word back from any of us, contact Winston immediately." He glanced back at Mei, she nodded. The situation made her feel anxious and worried but it did her no good to worry. She stayed in her seat as she watched Hanzo disappear, determined to bring back his team mates. "Is he gone yet?" Mei heard Junkrat mumbled underneath the tarp. Looking down, she slowly pulled part of it up and looked underneath. He had a few pieces scattered around him and only a little bit of smoke came out from under the table this time. "Yes, he went to look for the others. Why?" She asked him as she raised a brow, he never seemed to care where his other team mates had wondered off to before.

 

A wide ecstatic smile spread across his face when she told him that Hanzo was gone. "Finally, I was getting bored." He stated plainly. The confusion didn't leave Mei's face until he grabbed her knees and pulled her legs under the table. "Jamison what are you...!" She began to demand what he was doing before a soft whimper came from her mouth. Her hand instantly snapped up to cover her mouth as her eyes began to flutter. Her face was flustered and her knees quivered. Underneath the tarp, Junkrat had positioned himself to face her while sitting on his knees. He arranged her legs to lay over his shoulders to prevent her from escaping easily. His hands gripped her thighs from below, squeezing them softly as his mouth pressed firmly between her legs. Her tights clung to her skin, allowing him to see every shape of her lower body, including the folds of her lips. He gave her legs a quick jerk to pull her forwards once more. His nose and mouth pressing further against her, his tongue roaming all the way down to the bottom of her lips before climbing slowly back up to the top when he tried to suck on her clit through her tights but with no success.

 

"Ja...Jam... Jamison please don't... we're..." she whined as her legs shivered even more, he had become far too familiar in the ways of pleasuring her with just his mouth. When he began to tug at her tights from underneath her top, she knew that she needed to make him stop before it got out of hand. "Jamison we can't, not here. What if Hanzo and the others come back shortly? I can't be caught with my pants down, literally." She protested which caused him to slowly stop, his head poked out between her legs from under the tarp and he could see her blistering red face. "Ya really worried about gettin' caught ain'tcha?" He pouted with a guilty look. Her eyes seemed a little hazy but she slowly nodded. Giving a defeated sighed he climbed out from underneath the table, releasing her from his grip.

 

He started to walk back towards the ship, his head hanging low with his hands shoved in his pockets, almost as if he was heartbroken. Mei blushed, feeling bad for not letting him have some fun. They had been arguing about this mission for a few weeks and she could understand that he just wanted to mess around while they waited. "Um... Jamison wait," She asked him as she glanced down, rubbing her knees together. He dolefully looked over with his head still hanging low. "Yeah Snowbird?" Asking her in a melancholy tone. She kept her eyes down before clearing her throat to try and focus on what she was about to suggest. "Why... Don't we switch places and... I'll hide under the table so that I'm not the one getting caught," she suggested. She didn't know what she was thinking, regardless of who was sitting and who was standing, they could still get caught, but she just felt guilty for ruining his fun like that.

 

Junkrat looked at her as if he'd just been told that he had won the jackpot. "What? Say that again love?" He truly couldn't believe his ears as a love struck smile spread across his face. Mei didn't look up at him, she instantly knew what kind of look he would have on his face. "I'm not going to suggest it again, either go along with it or..." Before she could finish her protesting, he had hurried back over to her and was unlatching his belt. Keeping her eyes down and a bashful look on her face, she got off the chair and climbed under the table before he parked himself on the chair. She'd only done this for him once before so it was basically like an early Christmas for him. Mei got herself seated comfortably between his knees before she looked at his shorts. "Alright, I'm ready," she kept her voice low as Junkrat began to adjust himself. When he pulled himself out, her face became hot and red again.

 

She'd seen his cock plenty of times but each time it was as if she'd forgotten how large it was. For as scrawny as he was, he made up for it in unseen ways. She took her gloves and glasses off, putting them safely to the side. Her cool finger tips reached over and gently brushed themselves upwards against the back of his length, tracing the vein up. He shivered from her touch while he throbbed as well, swelling up a little more in size from just her touching it. Her small hand gently wrapped around the middle section of his shaft while her thumb stroked the vein once more until it got all the way up to the back of the tip. The patch of skin was soft and with her rubbing her thumb against it, it seemed to excite him even more. Slowly she began to moved her hand all the way down to the base, forcing the skin of his cock to grow tight and allow her to see every little twitch and movement.

 

Leaning forwards, she licked the tip with earned her a groan from him as his legs shifted a little. "If ya gonna tease me ya may as well just shoot me in the bloody foot Snowbird," he whined while shifting his hips. Mei furrowed her brow and a determined looked crossed her face. She was going to make him wish that she had really shot him in the foot. Taking his entire tip into her mouth, she kept a firm grip on his base before pushing his length into her mouth, her wet tongue coating his cock with hot saliva. She could hear his mechanical hand grab the edge of the table and him inhale sharply through his teeth. She grinned around his cock before she began to bob her head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Her hand squeezing his base ever so often just as her other hand reach up, fondling his balls. Junkrat leaned back all the way into the chair and let out a pleased groan with his head tilted back. She would hollow out her cheeks as she would take him deep into her mouth, pausing ever so often to allow her tongue to wrap around him and play havoc on his senses.

 

She increased the pace for just a moment, long enough until she could feel him twitch inside of her mouth before she pulled her head up, letting out a crude pop sound when his tip flicked out of her mouth. "Snow.. what are you..." He began to ask before a moan came from him. She blushed as she began to lick his base and move down to his balls, sucking gently on one as her hand very slowly stroked him. The warm wetness that had coated his cock made giving him a temporary hand job much easier. His legs began to twitch once more and she knew that he was going to get impatient soon. Rolling her tongue the entire way up his shaft, she came back up to his tip. She opened her mouth and began to rub his tip along her wet lips, as if she was applying lipstick while her tongue teased the opening of his tip. Her hand continued to pump up and down at a fairly steady pace at this point.

 

She glanced up for a moment and saw his stomach tighten for a second, she knew she was close to making him lose his mind. His flesh hand then reached under the table, his fingers threading through her soft brown hair before trying to gently push her head back down to continue. She obliged him and began to move her head up and down once more. Tightening her lips around him, she used her hand in sync with her mouth as she sucked. He groaned and begged her to not stop in a raspy tone this time. Increasing her speed with his hand still on her head, he moaned once more, praising her this time. She felt him twitch against her tongue once more and she knew that he was about to finish. Pushing his cock all the way into her mouth, easily deep throating him.

 

His tip rubbed between the edged roof of her mouth and the soft hot flesh of her throat. Her tongue massaged his cock against her throat as she began to suck harder, trying to milk him as much as she could. Junkrat's legs began to shake as he moaned her name loudly, soon hot cum shot into the back of her throat. He sat there with his head tilted back and his eyes rolled back even further. She was surprised at first at how it felt against her throat but she stayed in place, drinking him in as she continued to suck slowly. When he finished, she slowly leaned back as he slid out of her mouth. Saliva and cum dripping from his tip as his legs twitched a few more times.

 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, wanting to see his face but then suddenly they heard a thunderous laugh coming towards them which was clearly Reinhardt attempting to tell another joke. They both instantly tensed up and mumbled, "Shit!" in unison. Scrambling to get up as if they were both teenagers who were just about to get caught by their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Oh yes... *finger guns at you, you precious flower*
> 
> Let me uh... just... tuck some 'hinting' McHanzo in here real 'discrete' like...


	9. Beach Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone needs a little vacation, why not enjoy it with team mates?
> 
> * Promptly starts playing 'Summertime by Will Smith' *

He wasn't entirely sure why the squeaking sound of a beach ball made him smile. The specific sound that the plastic of a rainbow colored ball would make when your fingers skid across its surface. Like rubbing two balloons together, but without the real threat of it popping. Junkrat giggled low in his chest, a giddy throated giggle he did when he knew that he was doing something utterly obnoxious. But what else was he supposed to do while they waited for the others. After their recent missions, Angela had persuaded Morrison to allow their team to have some much needed vacation time. Lucio had suggested a few places once before but Ilios had been decided as their final destination with a group vote.

“Rat… If you don't stop,” Roadhog warned him in a harsh tone that was clearly not amused. Junkrat stared him down for a moment, squinting his eyes to gauge whether or not Roadhog would seriously take away his only means of entertainment. He went to give the ball another test squeeze, testing his limits with Roadhog but the instant it began to make the squeaking sound, Roadhog reached over and popped it with one of his massive hands.

The force of air made Junkrat’s head flinch back and his eyes close, the plastic material becoming limp in his hands. Junkrat frowned in disappointment, he honestly wasn't surprised that his fun had been ruined but now what was he to do. “I woulda stopped… Didn't have to ruin me fun,” Junkrat huffed as he looked down the length of beach. Lucio, D.VA and Tracer were all running around in the shallow parts of the water, laughing as they tried to balance on a foam boogie board.

Mercy, Pharah and her mother Ana were laying under colorful umbrellas, talking and laughing while reading trashy three dollar romance novels. All while Morrison stood by the picnic tables, arguing with McCree about who made the best barbeque. Reinhardt was enjoying a beer at the same picnic tables, trying his best to convince an annoyed Hanzo to drink one himself. A few of the others were late, including Mei which was the only reason Junkrat had agreed to come.

He was perfectly content with the idea of being alone back at the base with his bombs and experiments, however Mei had insisted that they come, wanting them to feel more apart of the team. Junkrat knew that a beach trip wasn't going to do the trick but he also knew she wanted to enjoy the beach, so he agreed.

He tossed the plastic pieces of the popped beach ball over his shoulder with a defeated and bored sigh. Only for those same pieces to be thrown back at his head with force. “Oi! What's the big idea!” He snarled, jerking the material off his head, he pivoted his head around quickly to see who had thrown his own trash back at him. Mei stood there with her hands on her hips and an agitated look on her face. “Jamison Fawkes! How dare you throw your garbage at.. ah!” She gasped as he lept towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest.

“Snowbird!” He gushed in a ecstatic tone as he began to bounce up and down with joy. Mei blushed as he jostled her around with excitement. Behind her, she could hear Genji and Zenyatta chuckling softly at the sight of the enthusiastic rat. She was already in her beach attire, a light blue bikini with a dark blue shawl tied around her waist. “Jami, please, you’re being too rough again,” She whined, which made him automatically stopped bouncing but he kept his arms around her with a smile on his face.

When he stopped bouncing, she noticed that he was wearing the swim suit she had packed for him. Mei began to crack up laughing when she saw his painfully obvious tan lines and small ponytail when she finally got him to stay still. “I'm glad you remembered to bring the bag I packed for you and Mako, although, I don't remember packing you this visor or these sunglasses,” She smirked as she wiggled the bill of his visor around on his forehead.

As she laughed, they both heard Roadhog sigh before he began to walk down the beach. “Hog? Where are ya goin’?”, Junkrat called after him with a pout on his face as he loosen his grip on Mei. Roadhog kept walking down towards the water as he called back to them. “Snow is here… My turn with babysitting is over…” He waved his hand back. Mei smirked as she watched him go down to the water where Tracer and the others began to talk to him, most likely trying to have him join in their fun.

Mei took Junkrat’s hand and began to walk down the beach as well, a beach bag hanging on her shoulder. When they got to a spot Mei has selected, Junkrat sat down on a towel like an obedient pup as he watched Mei arrange their spot on the beach. She put up a beach canopy that allowed you to walk into an enclosed tent that could be zipped up. While a few of the others had plans of staying in a hotel nearby, Mei had wanted to camp on the beach and enjoy her short vacation to the fullest. “Jami, can you hand me that brick shaped object and the sunscreen from inside the beach bag?” Mei asked him from inside the tent. Junkrat perked up and nodded.

After searching through the bag, he grabbed what she had asked for and moved over towards the tent. He did his best not to get sand inside the tent as he held the weirdly shaped object and the bottle of sunscreen. He looked around and it was a proper standing tent with a few electric lanterns, enough space for at least 6 sleeping bags all together yet tall enough for him to even stand up straight while inside. Mei thanked him as she took the two items. Moving over to the other side of the tent, she began to shake the brick shaped object before dropping it on the floor with a hard thud. 

Slowly it began to unravel and inflate into a thick queen-size blow up mattress. Mei smiled as she began to also shake the bottle of sunscreen. “Now then, before we swim and sit outside, sunscreen for you mister,” She smiled wide and motioned for him to turn around. “Snowbird, I think ya got it the wrong way round,” He snorted with a grin, taking the lotion from her hand as he took his sunglasses off. “Last I looked, you were the palest one on the beach.”

Mei’s cheeks flushed bright red when he suddenly stepped forward, causing her to trip on her own sandals and fall back onto the still inflating bed. “You know, I've not seen ya for a solid month. You've been off with that bouncey ninja and floating bucket the whole time,” he popped open the lid of the bottle with his metallic thumb. He knelt down, lifting the bottle up, squeezing a glob of the cool lotion onto her lower leg. Mei shivered from the cold substance on her leg, when he began to rub it in, she was thanked her past self for shaving before hand.

“I know, but the trip to Nepal was wonderful! I got to see the mountains and study the environment around the monk’s temple. I got to take plant samples and… ah!” She jumped a little when he put more cold sunblock on her other leg. She glanced down at him and he seemed to have this annoyed look on his face. He always did this when she would ramble about mission related things, mainly when they were spending time together. 

Mei laid her head back down as the bed finished inflating and Junkrat continued to rub the sunblock on her skin. His hand was so nice and warm that it distracted her for a moment, before she realized it he was nuzzling her bikini bottoms. With a quick tug, he pulled the shawl off that was wrapped around her waist, tossing it aside.

“Jami, we can't… Not here,” She protested at first just as she began to sit up but he pushed her legs further apart, his familiar tongue licking the material between her legs, something he loved doing. “I'll be quiet, ya know I will,” he pouted a bit as his warm hand moved up her soft outer thigh. His practiced tongue pushing itself past the material to find her sensitive lips. He smiled wide when he felt that she was soft and shaven even down there.

“But you know I won't be!” Mei jerked her hand up to her mouth, covering it just in time as she let out a moan. He had spoiled her with his mouth the entire time they had been together and now it was her main weakness. She could be in the middle of completing a important report for her research and all he had to do was barely nuzzle her between the legs and Mei would melt into his hands. Afterwards, she would always scold him for distracting her from her work, but it was honestly just what she needed.

“Jami, they'll know what we're doing if we take too long... We have to be quick,” Mei compromised with him as she grabbed the bill of his visor and pulled him towards her. He giggled in his throat as he climbed onto the inflated mattress with her. She had him lie down on his back as she began to tug at his swim trunks. “Not so rough, Snowbird,” Junkrat teased her with a smirk, she glanced up above the rim of her glasses just before she gave his trunks one final pull down to his thighs.

Mei quickly moved her head down and began to suck eagerly, her thumbs rubbing the very noticeably tan line he had on his hips. Junkrat inhaled through his teeth as his toes curled a bit. “Snow, it's been a while, ya might ruin the surprise at the end,” He cautioned her with a sigh just as she leaned herself back up, releasing him from her mouth. “You never ruin it for me,” Mei smiled as she moved her body forward enough to press her smiling lips against his. She ran her hands against the muscles on his chest, her hands had missed the odd texture of his skin. The nearly invisible pores of his skin which were made of dents, ridges and craters, all from his explosions and accidents.

Junkrat lifted her hips and began to tug at the knotted strings of her bikini bottoms just as a shrill voice called for them. “Mei! Are you still in there? Ana, Pharah and I want to hear how the Nepal mission went! Also, do you have any sunblock?” It was Angela's voice calling out and it sounded rather close. Angela walked up to the canopy section of Mei’s tent, she dusted her sandals off and went to unzip the tent when Mei popped her head out with an uncomfortable smile. “Oh there you are. Pharah and Ana were wondering about your trip, come and spend some time with us, we've missed you!” Angela smiled wide, she could see a very irritated Junkrat laying on a blow up mattress behind Mei, a mound of towels strangely laying on his lap as well. Both of his hands covering his face as if he wanted to scream out in annoyance.

“Oh, um sure, just let me get my towel and sunblock, I'll be right out,” Mei said with a polite smile. Once Angela had walked away Junkrat instantly let out a groan, still laying there, hard as a rock. “Imma blow up this entire beach Snowy, I swear on me mum. It'll all go boom,” he huffed and snarled in a bitter tone, rubbing his own face furiously. She walked back over to him and leaned onto the mattress, making him stop mumbling to look up at her. “We'll get to have our fun Jami, they all have to go to sleep at some point,” Mei smiled at him, giving him another kiss. It only made him want her even more now that they had to wait.

“Imma riot if I don't even get to hug ya tonight!” Junkrat complained as she got off the mattress, laughing at his obvious disappointment. “Just try to enjoy the beach Jami, don't think about it too much,” She smiled while wrapping her shawl back around her waist and took one of the towels off his lap. “Stay in here as long as you need, until you calm down. We can go for a swim later, I did promise to spend time with you after all,” She leaned down and kissed his forehead as she stole his visor before heading out of the tent. He laid there for a moment before he looked down and saw he was still hard. He tossed his head back against the bed, letting out another frustrated growl.

Mei spent some time with Angela and the others, telling them about what she had seen. They were typically far more interested in mission related things then Junkrat was. He would always say, “You were just there, do we gotta talk about it more? They'll just tell us about it in a damn meeting anyways.” So Mei typically would just share her experiences with the others on their team instead of with Junkrat.

As they talked, Tracer and the others came running up the beach towards them, leaving Roadhog napping on a large tied down float drifting around in the water. “Mei! Did ya bring snowball by chance? We were craving some ice cream,” Tracer smiled as she pushed her snorkel goggles up onto her head. Mei smirked and shook her head no, “No I left him back at the base to charge and rest,” she told them as Tracer, D.VA and Lucio gave a disappointed groan in unison.

Angela grinned as she slowly got up from her pink colored beach towel. “Why don't we go and get some? I'm sure there is a place nearby that sells some ice cream,” she suggested as the three young teammates smiled and nodded. Pharah slowly got up as well. “I'll come along, mother, would you like anything?” She asked as Ana smiled up at them. “How about some cold tea for Mei and myself? I'd like to stay and chat some more, relax while we can,” Ana asked her daughter who smiled with a nod. Pharah kissed her mother's head before walking with Angela up the beach, the three others already having run off ahead of them.

Mei was never able to have a true moment alone with Ana but she was always kind and had this way of making Mei feel calm, even without talking. Just the way she would smile at people would make them feel at ease. “Your little desert mouse is over there pouting as if he's been put in time out,” Ana spoke softly with a grin as she stretched her legs while still sitting in her sun chair. Mei glanced up and hadn't even realized Junkrat had come out of the tent, he was sitting on the edge of the canopy playing in the sand like a kid who had been left out of all the fun.

“I wish he would be more willing to spend time with the others on the team, I know it can be lonely,” she frowned as she watched Junkrat make a small sand hill. Ana smiled as she watched him as well. “Tell me Mei, what made you want to be with him? I can't imagine your nights are filled with talks of scientists and activists?” Ana asked her in a curious tone. Everyone on their team had asked Mei that same question at least once before. They would ask in different ways and at different times but it was always a mystery to their teammates.

Mei stared at him from a distance and began to think aloud. “I'm not really sure to be honest. I can't say it's because we're around each other all the time… Maybe it's because of the simple fact that I don't have to be serious when I'm with Jami,” she didn't realized she was smiling as she talked, until she noticed Ana watching her. Mei blushed and looked down, feeling embarrassed now for saying it aloud. Ana laughed deeply in a full hearted manner that reminded Mei of the way Reinhardt would laugh.

“I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to laugh. Just the sight of you and him together, it reminds me of when a very close friend of mine and I spent quite a lot of time together. How we would often have our own little world and reasons for doing things. Finding ways to make each other smile and be happy, and forget about work or our missions,” Ana calmed her laughter but her smile remained. Mei watched for a moment before grinning and nodding. “That's exactly how it is with the two of us. He hates listening to me talk about missions and has this way of making me forget everything for a few moments. Like we're in our own little world,” It made Mei feel a thousand times better knowing that someone on her team finally understood her relationship with Junkrat. It surprised her a little that it was Ana, of all people, but in a strange way it wasn't surprising at all.

Ana then looked over at Junkrat and did a short but loud whistle to get his attention. He lifted his head and looked over at them, wondering who had whistled. Mei smiled as Ana waved for him to join them under the group of umbrellas. “They'll be gone for a while, come join us while the sun is still up,” The old sniper called over to him as Mei nodded, signaling for him to come over. He was hesitant at first, but slowly stood up from his sand pile.

When he got down to where they were sitting, he ducked under the group of beach umbrellas and sat down beside Mei, giving her a confused look. He hadn't been alone or had any real conversation with Ana before, so he felt a little uncomfortable around her. “The young ones took Angela and Pharah away to find ice cream. I'm sure they won't be back until afternoon comes around. I love Angela to death but no one can ever really relax around her, she always has to talk about work. Pharah is no better sometimes,” Ana gave a grin.

She leaned back into her chair and got comfortable with her paperback novel. “I would suggest waiting until night time to be alone, interruptions always kill the mood entirely when your out on the beach. Enjoy the sun and peace while the children are gone. I'll keep a lookout,” Ana gave them a mischievous smile while flipping the page of her book. Mei smiled and nodded before looking at Junkrat. “Wanna go for that swim I promised?” She asked him as his face lit up with a smile. “Course! Now that angel ain't here to demand your attention,” he said in a jealous tone. Mei just shook her head at him while they stood up. Mei thanked Ana before she and Junkrat went down to the water. Ana smiled as she could hear Roadhog groaning with annoyance after Junkrat jumped in the water beside him, splashing him awake from his relaxing nap.

Just as Ana had predicted, the three young team members along with Pharah and Angela didn't return until the sun was about to go down. Angela seemed disappointed that it took them so long to find ice cream but seemed satisfied to have the three young members out of her hair now. Pharah helped her mother gather their things as Angela spoke with Mei. “I know it's several hours later. An it's not exactly cold anymore but here is your tea. Will you be alright out here on the beach tonight?” She asked Mei with a concerned look.

Mei just smiled as she held the bottle Angela had given her. “I'll be fine, Jami is going to stay in the tent with me tonight, so don't worry about us. It'll also give Mako some more time to relax on his own before it's his turn to babysit again,” She laughed softly as Angela just smiled. “Well don't hesitate to call if you need anything, we'll be right up the road,” She told Mei just like an overprotective mother would.

Mei nodded and smiled, waving good-bye to her as Junkrat came up behind her. His metal hand running down her hip in a lazy manner. “Bout’ time mother hen left. She's such a chatterbox,” He huffed and puffed up his chest. Mei chuckled and pushed the warm tea against his chest. “Don't be mean,” She grinned while walking over to the tent. Junkrat pouted as he stood there with the glass in his hand. “But it's true!” He huffed again, following after her towards their tent.

Once they were both inside, Mei zipped up the entrance of the tent and pulled the privacy flaps down. Surprisingly, the inside of the tent had stayed reasonably cool during the day, so it wasn't unbearably humid inside. When she turned around, Junkrat was laying on his good side on the mattress, on top of all the blankets. He was already naked with one hand propping his head up, and the other laying on his side, his fingers running back and forth. He wiggled his eyebrows at her with his usual trouble-making smile, yet Mei couldn't help but smile herself and start laughing. 

Junkrat’s smile faded the instant she started laughing, “I ain't tryin’ to make you laugh here Snowy…” He said in a hurt tone, as if he believed she was actually laughing at him. She shook her head to make herself stop laughing but her smile stayed. “Jami, I'm not laughing at you in a bad way, I'm laughing at… how can I put this,” She let out a soft sigh as she moved over to the mattress.

Mei knelt down and leaned in close to him, kissing his lips sweetly at first. “I'm sure you always hear the others ask me why I'm around you, or why I bother being with someone like you,” Mei asked him as she touched his chest. He nodded slowly. “Not gonna lie, shit kind of gets old after a while, it ain't none of their business and…” Junkrat paused his anger and tongue when she began to trace the lines of his chest muscles.

“Ana asked me that question today, but it didn't feel the same way as when the others have asked before. She made me realize the real reason why. Why it is that I love you so much,” Mei glanced down for a moment, looking at his chest before looking back up at him. She didn't expect the look of pure joy and curiosity on his face. Junkrat was the one who, on a regular bases, would explain what he loved about her and why, but Mei had never done so for him.

“What did’cha tell her?” Junkrat asked her in a mumbled, as if he was afraid to hear the answer for himself. He had never shown any insecurities as Mei had before, so it never felt necessary to say it aloud to him. Mei looked up at him, seeing those insecurities finally come through in his eyes. "I told her that... I love you because of the simple fact that I don't have to be serious around you. That you really do make if feel like we're in our own little world. Mainly when I need it and don't even realize it,” She told him as her hand moved further down his chest, to his stomach and even further down still.

Sitting up more, she kissed him again as her hand found his hips eagerly waiting for her. “So you actually enjoy it when I distract ya, hmm?” Junkrat asked with a smirk against her lips as they kissed. Mei chuckled as she playfully pushed him down onto his back. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her down with him. “Báichī,” She giggled in chinese, kissing him again as she took her glasses off and put them to the side. Junkrat groaned happily and relaxed even more underneath her once she began to stroke him. He hadn’t realized how far down his body her hand had gotten.

Junkrat kept his arm around her, directing her into the position he had in mind. Since they hadn’t seen each other in over a month, he wasn’t feeling particularly picky about what positioned they were in. Just as long as he could see her. Mei straddled his hips with a smile, just as before. “Haven’t we tried this before at some point in time today?” Mei teased him with a wide smile, he huffed at her as his fingers worked more quickly to remove the two knots of her bikini bottoms this time. Her shaw and bottoms were flung across the tent with a bit a force, Mei could see his determination this time. “Ya won’t be needing those for the rest of the night,” Junkrat promised with a wide smile.

Mei opened her mouth to reply with a teasing comment but all that came out was a surprised gasp. His hands held her hips in placed as his tip found her entrance, rubbing itself back and forth against the soft skin, feeling her slowly becoming wet. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, enjoying the sensation before she realized his hands were slowly moving up her back. He quickly untied the knot of her bikini top as well and tossed it aside, having it join the rest of her clothing on the floor. Junkrat licked her stomach at first, tasting the sea salt still on her skin from being in the ocean.

“ Jami…” Mei let out a soft whine as his tip continued to tease her entrance. He never kept with an even tempo whenever he was teasing her like this. For a few seconds, he would rub his tip against her entrance and then suddenly, a cool sensation from his mechanical fingers had replaced the hot caress of his tip. Mei loved it, the fact she never knew what he was going to do, but it also infuriated the hell out of her. Just as she was beginning to enjoy one thing, he would move on and begin to tease her in a completely different way. It would make her whine and groan in agony until she either couldn’t take it anymore, or he would really surprise her and give her exactly what she wanted. Tonight however, he was just as bad off as she was.

Junkrat lifted her hips for a few moments before pushing half of his length inside of her. His mouth kissing on her throat, Mei assumed he was just teasing her again but when his hands finally let go of her aching hips, his own hips pushed themselves up to meet hers fully. They both moaned blissfully and loudly when they felt the connection they had been longing for. Mei leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck to help him stay against her as he adjusted himself to help her hips go down as far as possible. They sat there quietly for a moment, feeling each other pulsating. Mei could feel his heart beating inside of her, and Junkrat could also feel her throbbing around him.

When Mei began to grind her hips, silently asking him for more friction, he gladly provided. He leaned back once again when she released him, holding on to her thighs as she leaned herself back as well. Placing her hands on his knees, she began to roll her hips the way they both enjoyed. A pleased moan came from Junkrat once again as she began to move her hips. Junkrat had missed her more than he realized, granted he enjoyed their day together thoroughly, but this was the cherry on top of the sundae. The way her body could make him act like a speechless fool instead of a babbling idiot. He was absolutely sure that if she ever made any demands of him while he was like this, that he would comply instantly.

Junkrat looked up at her with hazy eyes, he squeezed her thighs more which caused her to go faster. He inhaled sharply through his nose and began to grind his teeth before his body shivered. His heart was hammering away in his chest and he could feel his stomach muscles begin to tighten. “No… No not yet…” He begged to himself wanting it to last longer. Mei smiled down at him as she heard him whine a little. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked him in a teasing manner but then gasped when he gripped her hips and thrusted roughly inside of her. Her eyes fluttered as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest.

Junkrat moaned loudly as she began to ride him mercilessly, his head had flung back against the mattress as he started seeing stars behind his eyes. All he could process at that point in time was the sound of her moaning and a intense feeling of satisfaction that surged through him. He gripped her hips tightly as he jerked them down one last time, making Mei’s entire body tense up and her legs fiercely shake from pleasure as he began to fill her. Her arms went limp beside her as her hips began to move on their own, her eyes closed as she focused on nothing else but the sensation of her body. Mei’s moaning was quiet but deep as she feverishly grinded harder against him, trying to make the orgasm last longer for the both of them.

Eventually, both of their bodies tired out. Mei leaned over panting in his neck, still connected at the hip. Junkrat wrapped his arms around her and could feel her whole body trembling. He glanced down at her to make sure she was alright. Mei’s hair was an absolute mess, her eyes were still closed but she looked satisfied, tired, but satisfied. “You alright there Snowbird?” Junkrat finally asked her, gently running his metal hand up her back. Mei nodded a few times as she just laid there panting. Eventually she took a slow deep breath before finally looking up at him. The only word that came to his mind when he saw her face was, blissed out.

“That… Was intense,” Mei finally managed to mumble, her eyes closing once again but a smile on her face. Junkrat laid there for a moment, placing his arm behind his head, his cool metallic hand still rubbing her back. “Should I go a bit easier with me jumpin’ around next time?” Junkrat asked her but she just smiled more and shook her head no. “No, that’s just what I needed… You always seem to know just what I need,” She grinned while still lying there on his chest. He smiled himself and went to give her a kiss before they both froze, hearing a shrill banshee like voice in the distance.

“Mei! Mei are you alright?! Ana said she heard yelling down on the beach!” 

They could both hear Angela calling for Mei from up the beach and it sounded as if her voice was coming closer. Mei’s face turn a new shade of red as Junkrat growled loudly in anger while rubbing his face with extreme agitation. Up towards the sidewalk of the beach, Ana stood there with a cool glass of tea, chuckling to herself as she could hear Junkrat cursing. “They shouldn’t be the ones having all the fun tonight,” Ana laughed more as she heard another annoyed yell coming from the tent, it echoed up the beach, causing dogs to bark and other people to turn their lights on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey there friend.
> 
> Didn't see you there. Just thought I would just... Drop this off here.
> 
> Please don't be mad. (ಥ﹏ಥ) I know I promised more regular chapters. 
> 
> ಥ_ಥ I'll do better.
> 
> * Starts playing 'Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley' *

**Author's Note:**

> I intend of making weekly entires in this series. So much Meihem hate out there, we all just want something saucy to read once in a while, right?
> 
> "Time for some 'Meihem'!"


End file.
